Soyez courageux
by Nebelsue
Summary: "– Pourquoi? Parce que tu te la tapes?ricane Eric.Ah,c'est vrai, j'oubliais.Les Pète-sec ne font pas ça.Les amoureux se contentent de se nouer les lacets et de se couper les cheveux mutuellement."Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Tobias. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ceci n'était qu'une pique entre deux vieux ennemis. Mais pour eux deux cela avait un tout autre sens... SPOILER
1. Départ

Disclamair :Divergente appartient à Veronica Roth. Mes Oc sont à moi.

Il faut avoir lu tous les livres. Yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre des hommes donc...)

Bonne lecture!

Tobias regarda la salle. La veille il avait appris qu'il était un Divergent. Donc qu'il serait en danger de mort toute sa vie. Enfin encore plus en danger de mort.

Dieu merci son instructrice un Audacieux aux cheveux noirs n'avait rien signalé étant plutôt tolérant sur la question . Il l'avait enregistré en tant que Altruiste et lui avait vivement conseillé de bien choisir sa faction le lendemain . Et de faire profil bas toute sa vie.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches grises. Érudit . Altruiste. Audacieux. Tobias aurait pu choisir les Fraternels ou les Sincères mais cela lui était vivement déconseillé. Les Sincères habiles à détecter les mensonges auraient tôt fait d'éventer ses sales petits secrets. Les Fraternels était une faction que Tobias aurait voulu rejoindre . Il était jaloux de leur joie de vivre mais il avait peur qu'à force de vivre étroitement avec eux ils ne finissent par découvrir son secret. Et si ils le dénoncaient?

Le futur Quatre respira . Un peu trop fort . Son dos lui était trop douloureux . Mais si tout se passait bien ce serait la dernière fois que son dos lui ferait mal à cause de son père.

Il essaya de se calmer . Ses mains tremblaient et son géniteur - Tobias se refusait à appeler cette ordure père .- le regardait suspicieusement .

Altruiste. Si il n'y avait pas Marcus Tobias serait resté. La vie y était très confortable et malgré sa répugnance pour Marcus il respectait les valeurs Altruistes. Mais il détestait les Altruistes. Ils n'avaient rien voulu voir aveuglés par l'image parfaite du foyer Easton. Donc Altruiste était hors de question. Et puis maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin choisir , il n'allait pas retourner là-bas à la merci de son bourreau .

Erudit. Le garçon aux yeux bleus aimait beaucoup étudier. Il se débrouillait bien en Informatique. Sa mère la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aimé venait d'ici. Aller dans cette fraction ,l'antithèse parfaite des Altruistes serait une revanche parfaite sur son père . Autant de bonnes raisons d'y aller. Mais le peu d'éducation Altruiste qu'il avait lui hurlait de ne pas aller là-bas. En plus les Érudits étaient de très loin ceux qui étaient le plus virulents dans la chasse au Divergent.

Restaient les Audacieux .Le brun n'avait jamais bien compris la différence entre le courage et l'altruisme. Pour lui il s'agissait de valeurs sœurs .L 'examinateur Audacieux pourrait l'aider avec sa Divergence. Mais Tobias se savait très peureux. Et si?

Tobias avait envisagé d'être Sans-Fraction aussi. Mais les Altruistes étaient beaucoup trop en contact avec eux. Il serait à la Merci de son bourreau.

- Dallas Éric!

Un Érudit en robe bleu se leva.

Tobias le regarda fasciné.

Il avait une coupe d'enfant sage avec ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux tout aussi bruns avaient une étincelle de vie bien loin de leur lueur morne présente dans tous les yeux altruistes . Il était plus grand que Tobias et marchait d'un pas assuré.

L'étincelle des yeux d'Éric était signe d'un savant mélange de cruauté et d'intelligence. Ces deux-là s'exerçeront plus tard aux dépends de l'Altruiste . Mais Tobias ne la savait pas à ce moment-là.

L'Erudit prit une grande inspiration. Tobias était le seul à avoir remarqué l'appréhension du garçon. Les autrès Membres étaient en train de discuter. Après tout ils étaient dans les derniers à passer.

Après un petit temps de réflexion le garçon offrit son sang aux braises altruistes. Cela déclencha quelques remous dans la salle comme à chaque fois qu'il y'avait un transfert.

D´un coup les pensées de Tobias s'éclairèrent. Il devait rejoindre les Audacieux.

Quand ce fut son tour il se leva et sans aucune hésitation il sacrifia son sang au feu comme à une de ces lointaines divinités païennes. Le tout sans daigner accorder l'aumône d'un regard pour son père. Enfin géniteur plutôt.

Son changement de faction provoqua des hoquets de stupeur dans l'assemblée. Les Érudits calculaient la probabilité qu'un Altruiste fils d'un membre important du gouvernement passe dans une autre faction. Les Sincères s'interrogeaient à voix haute sur ce qui avait pu provoquer cet évènement. Les Fraternels avaient interrompus leurs jeux et pariaient sur la durée de vie de Tobias chez les Audacieux . Ces derniers évaluaient la nouvelle recrue du regard.

Quant aux Altruistes...

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur ils ne semblaient absolument pas affectés par la nouvelle.

Pour quelqu'un proche d'eux ,ils étaient bouleversés.

Les Black semblaient perplexes comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il voudrait les quitter. Cela se voyait à leurs regards faisant des va-et-Vients entre Marcus et les Audacieux.

Les Prior avaient une réaction différente. Le mari fronçait les sourcils et murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui elle regardait Tobias comme si ...elle avait de la compassion pour lui? Caleb l'un de leurs enfants regardait la scène bouche bée. On disait chez les foyers Altruistes que Caleb était un parfait représentant de l'esprit Altruiste contrairement à Béatrice sa cadette qui elle ne manifestait pas autant d'entrain à l'idée de laisser son siège dans un bus d'après les rumeurs.

Marcus était furieux. Cela se voyait à son rictus annonciateur d'une correction bien sanglante. Après tout son fils qu'il avait si bien élevé n'est-ce-pas? venait ni plus ni moins de le désavouer publiquement.

Tobias sut en voyant les yeux de Marcus dont il avait à son grand regret hérités que jamais il ne devra re-croiser Marcus . Jamais . Sinon...

Il s'assit à côté d'Eric.

.

Eric repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Janine.

«Éric ton test démontre que tu as de grandes aptitudes Audacieuses. Rejoins-les . Nous avons besoin de personnes fiables comme toi là-bas.»

Eric n'avait eu aucun mal à obtempérer. Après tout il s'ennuyait. Découvrir un nouvel horizon le tentait énormément.

Et puis Eric savait que s'il réussissait à devenir membre il aurait sans doute droit à un poste haut placé et à une place de choix dans la future révolution.

Une telle offre ne se refusait pas .

Il lui faudrait juste écraser ses rivaux.

Il examina d'un oeil critique le suivant. Un Pète-Sec qui allait confirmer son appartenance à sa faction.

Eh ben nan. En prime il rejoignait même la sienne.

Cela bouleversait les plans d'Eric . Grâce aux donnés du sérum de simulation il avait pu calculer qui serait ses rivaux.

Mais celui-là n'était absolument pas prévu.

Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit morveux?

Il l'écrasera. Il le jure sur ses factions.

Il toisa l'Altruiste d'un œil mauvais. En plus c'était le fils d'un dirigeant. Le fils d'un de ces lâches qui empêchaient le progrès à savoir le recul de l'ignorance ! Ils se complaisaient dans leur lâcheté et leur ignorance comme les cochons dans la boue!

Eric allait prendre plaisir à l'écraser!

/

Tobias et les autres novices quittèrent la salle dans une cacophonie des plus totales. Cela déconcertait Tobias qui était habitué à la synchronisation la plus parfaite de la part des Altruistes. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Après tout ce métronome bien réglé qui battait la mesure de sa vie -lever lycée coups cauchemar- semblait s'être momentanément arrêté. Mais sans doute la liberté c'était ça : être sans personne pour l'aider ou pour le diriger .

L'ex-Altruiste suivit ses désormais camarades de factions. Enfin à moins qu'il ne ratât l'initiation et ne devînt un sans-faction. Cette pensée l'horrifiait. Pour lui plus que tout autre être sans-faction signifiait une mort sûre et probablement douloureuse puisqu'il serait à la merci de Marcus.

Il essaya d'observer les Natifs Audacieux. Ils riaient très fort et formaient déjà un groupe laissant ainsi les Transferts seuls face à leur sort.

Le train passa juste devant eux. Tous les Audacieux s'y jetèrent . Tobias les imita un peu étonné face à la dangerosité du moyen de transport -en quoi était-ce courageux de risquer sa peau à chaque fois que l'on se déplacait?-.

Avant de se hisser il regarda une dernière fois le paysage. Il voyait au loin le quartier rempli de maisons uniformes Altruistes. Il n'éprouva aucun pincement au coeur . Il leur tourna résolument le dos puis monta .

Il remarqua que le wagon semblait être spécialement affrété pour les Transferts. Il les compta : six en s'incluant.

Alors que le wagon prenait de la vitesse une voix se fit entendre "Attendez-moi!".

Une Fraternelle aux cheveux bruns courait après le train. Tous savaient ce qui allait se passer si elle échouait.

Tobias n'écoutant que son Altruisme lui tendit la main . Les autres n'avaient pas bougé d'une oreille.

Cela fit tout drôle à Tobias. Si ce wagon avait été rempli d'Altruistes ,c'aurait été la bousculade pour aider la jeune fille. Mais il se rappela qu'il était dans une autre faction maintenant.

«Merci je m'appelle Stella au fait . fit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- ...De rien...»

Tobias n'avait pas envie de se nommer. Toute sa vie la réputation de son père l'avait écrasé. Il le savait ,si son père n'avait pas été si haut placé hiérachiquement, quelqu'un se serait sans doute intéressé à son cas . Il haïssait viscéralement son nom de famille.

Il sentit un frisson glacé dans son échine. Il se retourna et vit que l'ex-Érudit qui était passé avant lui le dévisageait de ses yeux marrons chocolat. Il frissonna sans aucune raison.

/

De son côté Éric avait contasté que l'Altruiste imprévu avait réussi à monter dans le train à son grand énervement. Et en plus ce Pète-Sec non plutôt ce Grand Chevalier avait aidé une Fraternelle à monter dans le train. Ridicule s'il l'avait laissée tomber cela l'aurait rapproché de la victoire!

A moins qu'il ne tentait de se faire une alliée? Oui c'était le plus probable -personne ne pouvait être aussi désintéréssé -mais en attendant cet Altruiste l'énervait.

Vraiment.

Il s'assurerait qu'il soit le premier à dégager. Et le plus douloureusement possible. Si en prime cela pouvait être humiliant pour lui...

/

Le novice aux yeux bleus nuits vit les autres Audacieux. Ils étaient en train de sauter . Il déglutit . Il avait bêtement imaginé que peut-être ils auraient une gare d'arrivée mais non. Et s'il réussissait l'initiation ce sera sa vie de tous les jours. Montée dans un train en marche- Boulot -Saut d'un train en marche.

Les transferts sautèrent tous en même temps pour se rassurer ,bref arc-en-ciel de pers ,de céruléen , de topaze , et de neige. Ce qui faillit les conduire à leur perte.

Ils se rentrèrent tous dedans et durent s'accrocher au toit avec leurs bras. Seul Eric qui malin avait pressenti le désastre et avait réussi à atterrir sur le toit.

/

L'Erudit regarda les autres Audacieux . Ils semblaient sauter dans le vide en face d´une tour qui semblait être le siège de la faction. Sans doute y'avait-il un filet..Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'en sautant.

Eric hésita , pris son élan ,sauta en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait s'il ratait son saut. Cela lui faisait bizarre de sauter sans savoir ce qui l' attendait à l'arrivée. C'était tellement loin de la vie d'Érudit qui tournait autour de protocoles expérimentaux plus minutieux qu'une horloge!

Il atterit sur quelque chose de mou (un filet? un matelas?) mais son crâne avait heurté quelque chose de dur . Il pouvait sentir le sang couler sur son front. Éric apprendrait plus tard qu'il avait heurté le parvis de la tour à cause de son trop-plein d'élan . Et qu'il aurait pu se fracasser le crâne si près du but.

«Ton nom?» demanda une voix bourrue.

Le blessé sursauta. Lui qui avait une bonne ouïe ,ne l'avait absolument pas entendu approcher. Se pourrait-il qu'en sautant sans respecter de paliers de décompression il se soit fait mal aux tympans?

«Eric Dallas»

/

Tobias déglutit. Ils étaient fous ces Audacieux! Non contents de prendre des trains en marche ,il fallait se jeter dans le vide pour rentrer chez eux! Vraiment il aurait dû tenter sa chance chez les Érudits. Au moins là-bas il n'aurait pas risquer de se fracasser le crâne chaque fois qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Il regarda l'ex-Érudit (non le nouvel Altruiste le gronda son cerveau) sauter par-dessus bord sans la moindre hésitation.

Il regarda derrière lui . Sans s'en rendre compte il avait distancé les autres. Il était seul .

Il se pencha . Il ne pouvait rien distinguer . C'était trop sombre . Beaucoup trop sombre. Et s'il mourrait? Et s'il devenait handicapé à vie à la suite de son saut?

Un souvenir remonta des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

Il était petit mais il avait quand même déjà perdu sa mère. Pour surmonter son chagrin ,Tobias du haut de ses quatre ans avait décidé de monter tout en haut du plus grand immeuble de la ville à savoir le siège du gouvernement. Son esprit enfantin espérait confusément qu'ainsi tout en haut il pourrait distinguer ce fameux paradis où sa maman était censée vivre. Après tout le paradis était l'endroit où vivaient les justes après leur mort ,non?

Il n'avait bien évidemment rien pu distinguer.

Mais il s'était pris la raclée de sa vie ce jour-là.

Son père furieux de cet acte qui lui semblait trop téméraire l'avait pris par la cheville et l'avait tenu au-dessus du vide.

«Tobias ,ne va plus jamais à l'encontre des principes Altruistes , tu m'entends?»

Il l'avait ramené sur la terre ferme et lui avait collé une baffe . Tobias avait mal à la joue rien qu'en y repensant .

Puis il l'avait re-suspendu au-dessus du vide par sa cheville. Tobias voyait les immeubles. Ils montaient ,descendaient. Le ciel aussi s'élevait puis s'écraser de tout se poids. Arrêtez de bouger! avait-il envie de leur crier. Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Ses jambes tremblaient. Il supplia son père de le ramener sur la terre ferme. Oui Père je suis désolé. Non je ne referais plus jamais de bêtises! Mais ramène-moi par pitié.

Son père satisfait s'exécuta mais lui re-colla une baffe. Pour être sûr qu'il avait bien retenu la leçon.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir ,ses jambes tremblaient . Tobias inspira . Expira. Il fallait qu'il saute . C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Il ferma les yeux. Le garçon aux yeux bleus était sûr que son cri de terreur avait retenti jusqu'à la barrière de la ville .

/

«Ton nom. répéta la voix.

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit? marmonna Eric avec difficulté.

- Je ne parlais pas à toi Dallas mais à l'autre Pète-Sec là derrière toi.

Eric tourna la tête au prix d'un grand effort . Eh oui le Pète-Sec était là. C'était sans aucun doute lui qui venait de pousser ce cri de terreur digne d'une fillette. Il toisa cet intrus , cette inconnue dans ses calculs d'un regard méprisant. Décidément il tenait à le contrarier celui-là.

-Suivez- moi indiqua l'homme aux transferts qui arrivaient les uns après les autres.

Il était brun, avec une peau burinée par le grand air et de petits yeux sombres Il portait des cheveux étonamment longs coiffés en un chignon bas qui semblait avoir été fait à la và-vite.

-Je m'appelle Amar et je serai votre instructeur et évaluateur pendant toute votre initiation.»

Éric se mit à recompter le nombre de Natifs. Un de moins qui n'avait sans doute pas voulu sauter. Dommage que ce ne soit pas l´espèce de bouffon en gris. Mais peu importe.

Tobias le reconnut très vite . C'était lui qui lui avait fait passer son test d'aptitude . Et qui l'avait informé de sa Divergence .

Il s'engouffra dans la porte . Les Transferts le suivirent docilement comme un troupeau suit son berger.

NdA : Merci à toi cher lectrice /lecteur Pour être arrivé(e) jusqu'ici.

Pour le classement je sais que j'ai mis Angst/Romance mais il y'aura aussi pas mal de Aventure ,aussi. Ils vont morfler à mort.

Pour le rythme de parution eh bien... J'ai terminé le chapitre 2 (j'essaierai d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance) et je sais où je vais.

Les réponses aux éventuelles et tant espérées reviews se feront sur mon profil pour les anonymes.


	2. Découverte

Rien n'a changé. Divergente appartient toujours à Veronica Roth. Mes OC sont à moi.

Bonne lecture!

Eric s'était préparé pour son entrée chez les Audacieux. Il avait lu leur Manifeste en entier .Il s'était renseigné sur les leaders en place ,les traditions et règles en vigueur. Il avait redoublé d'attention en cours de sport (le seul cours assuré par la faction Audacieuse). Il était même aller jusqu'à interroger les rares ex-transferts Audacieux-Érudits . Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer efficacement à la vision du Q.G audacieux.

C était une immense grotte. Le cerveau d'Eric conditionné par les années d'éducation Erudite se remit à fonctionner après un moment d'absence dûe à la stupéfaction .À certains endroits des stalagmites et des stalactites se rejoignaient presque. Cette grotte devait donc dater d'avant même la fondation de la ville. Des lanternes éclairaient les rues et commerces . Divers passages et ponts existaient et surplombaient des gouffres. Sans garde-fous. En même temps que pouvait-il attendre de la part de ces gens qui pour se déplacer sautaient dans et d'un train en marche?

Ces ponts qui semblaient faits de bric-et-broc faisaient néanmoins peur à Eric. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. En fait si vous tombez d'un de ces ponts de singe, rien ne pourrait vous sauver. Toute la Science du monde était inutile dans ces circonstances.

L'ex- Érudit déglutit. Tout d'un coup il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il se ressaisit vite. Il était Éric Dallas que diable! Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette constante change. D'autres transferts avaient réussi l'Initiation et l'adaptation. Il n'avait aucune raison d'échouer là ou eux avaient réussi!

Rasserné,il emboîta le pas à Amar et écouta attentivement les explications .

/

Tobias avait la chair de poule rien qu'en regardant ces gouffres. Pour quelqu'un phobique des hauteurs comme lui ,cet endroit était un paradis. Inspirer. Expirer. Enfin ce ne pourrait pas être pire qu'avant ,n'est-ce-pas? Sauf qu'au moins dans ton ancienne vie ,tu savais à quoi t'attendre rétorqua une petite voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère. Non . Ne pas penser à elle.

Il dessina distraitement une bouée dans l'air avec ses doigts. Vieille habitude héritée du temps où sa mère traçait des boucliers imaginaires pour les protéger tous les deux des coups de Marcus. On ne pouvait pas abjurer son passé facilement.

Le brun leva la tête vers le plafond en verre. Au moins le soleil ne le quitterait pas dans sa descente.

/

Amar après avoir laissé du temps aux novices - après ça devait faire quand même un sacré choc de voir la Fosse pour la première fois -le guide reprit la parole .

« C'est bon ? Vous avez bien profité de ce magnifique paysage?

Grand silence.

- Ban je recommence les présentations pour ceux qui n'auraient pas écouté tout à l'heure. Je suis Amar . Votre instructeur et évaluateur.

Eric se sentit un peu déçu . Quoi après avoir passé son adolescence et sa petite enfance à être noté ,classé chez lui et dans le cadre scolaire , cela allait continuer?

Tobias fut surpris : les Audacieux semblaient plus scolaires qu'il ne l'aurait attendu venant d'eux. Il s'était attendu à ... il ne savait pas vraiment ... mais autre chose quoi.

- Toi le brun, tu m'as l'air un peu surpris.

Tous les bruns se regardèrent. Les yeux de nos deux protagonistes se rencontrèrent brièvement . L'ex- Erudit soutint le regard de son co-factionnaire :il ne serait pas dit qu'il avait baissé les eux face à un de ces fous d'Altruistes. Tobias finit par tourner la tête ,mal à l'aise ; son père -non géniteur- le réprimandait quand il osait planter son regard dans le sien. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ce petit manège.

- Je parlais au Quatre-Yeux fit Amar.

Personne ne réagit.

- L'ex-Érudit ,je voulais dire .

- Je suis un Quatre-Yeux ?s'étonna Eric. Et je suis surpris parce que je ne vois pas comment le courage pourrait être mesuré grâce à une evaluation.

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il le regretta. Il venait d'attirer sur lui tous les regards. Non pas qu'Eric fût spécialement timide mais il devait essayer de rester un peu en retrait dans un premier temps lui avait-on dit au siège des Érudits . Pour chasser le Divergent plus facilement. Là il venait de faire un peu trop étalage de ses facultés d'analyse. Alors qu'il était censé se faire passer pour un bourrin , un pauvre tête brûlée aux capacités limitées. La boulette. Un jour elle le lui avait prédit après tout : que "ses poussées d'impulsivité associées à son arrogance naturelle"le conduiraient tout droit vers "la déchéance et la mort". Pffff il n'allait quand même pas repenser à ça ,non?

- Quartre-Yeux ça vient de l'argot et du fait que vous les Érudits portez souvent des lunettes même factices. expliqua Amar.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question fit Stella qui triturait nerveusement ses cheveux châtains clairs frisés.

- Vous verrez bien . éluda Amar. Suivez-moi.»

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à un préfabriqué vert-gris .

«C'est ici que vous dormirez.

- Garçons et filles ?interrogea Tobias.

- C'est bien une question de pète-sec constata une Sincère -non ex-Sincère dorénavant . Elle avait des cheveux roux comme le sucre de canne avec des mèches ... noires et grises ?

- Allons Anna .la réprimanda l'autre Sincère un brun avec une boucle argentée à l'oreille gauche ce qui était contraire aux codes vestimentaires de son ancienne faction. Ne te moque pas de Pète-Sec. Peut-être a-t-il peur que tu l'agresses pendant son sommeil?

Eric esquissa un sourire à l'échange de piques entre les deux Sincères. Et en plus le deuxième garçon - Jack qu'il s'appelait , il l'avait entendu pendant le trajet. avait critiquer Pête-sec. C'était quand même dingue de voir à quel point ce surnom était bien trouvé! Il était toujours droit comme s'il avait un balai dans le cul , avait de d'habits gris comme le ciel pluvieux matinal et trop grands pour lui qui ne laissait même pas ses chevilles à découvert. Et si Eric reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une coupe d'enfant sage (la faute à sa mère ) celle de Eaton était encore pire . Et en plus elle était mal coupée. Ces gueux d'Altruiste devaient se couper les cheveux eux-mêmes pour montrer au monde jusqu'où allait leur humilité.

Tobias ne réagit à l'insulte. Prendre quelque chose comme un affront personnel était la pire faute possible chez la faction grise. C'était faire preuve de l'égoïsme ultime ,celui qui conduisait tout droit à la guerre. Or si il y'avait bien un point commun entre les factions c'était ceci :elles voulaient toutes éviter la guerre chacune à leur manière certes mais quand même.

Inconscient de ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux Amar reprit:

« Donc vous dormirez ici jusqu'à la fin de votre initation. La salle de bains est collective donc arrangez-vous sur l'ordre de passage. De 7 à 18 h vous aurez vos cours d'initiation. (Certains pâlirent à l'annonce des horaires bien plus lourds que ceux du lycée) Reveil à 6 heures et extinction des feux à 23 . Entre 18 et 23 h quartier libre. Je vous expliquerai plus précisément en quoi consistera l'initiation ,demain. Des questions?»

Personne n'en posa.

« Bien ,je vous laisse prendre possession de vos quartiers.»

Les transferts entrèrent dans un joyeux tohu-bohu. Il y'avait six lits chacun avec une armoire en bois sombre . La salle de bain était composé de douches individuelles ,de toilettes et d'une curieuse bassine avec des robinets.

« Qu´est-ce que c'est que ça ?demanda Tobias.

- Une baignoire . Ça sert à se laver .répondit Stella.

- J'en avais jamais vu avant. avoua Tobias

- Moi c'est la première fois que j'en vois une en vrai. Ce truc est d'après mes cours d'histoire très gourmand en eau. Raison pour laquelle nous les Fraternels ne l'utilisont pas. L'eau est précieuse et très utile.

- Si ce truc est gourmand en eau c'est pour ça que j'en ai jamais vu . Avoir un ...baignare

- Baignoire.

- Oui baignoire serait très égoïste .

- J'imagine .

- Oh les tourtereaux venez ici ! les héla quelqu'un. Il faut qu'on se partage les lits.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe. Stella et Tobais avaient rougi face à leur surnom. Quoi juste parce qu'ils avaient parlés ,ils étaient en couple?

- Bien fit le Sincère qui semblait être devenu le leader- Jack se rappela Tobias .Qui prend quel lit? Qui se douche quand?

- Je prends le lit près de la porte répondit Tobias. Pour la douche je m'en fiche un peu .Ce sera la solution la plus commode pour tout le monde .

-Bien Pète-Sec.

- Ce lit-là ce sera le mien . Et je me douche le matin. clama Eric en montrant le lit à droite de Tobias. Il avait choisi ce lit car il était légèrement en retrait de la rangée et offrait donc une vue imprenable sur les autres lits.

- Celui-là. Et je préfèrerai me doucher le soir .fit Anna . Elle parlait du lit à droite de celui d'Eric.»

Jack , Anna et les trois derniers transferts qui étaient encore vêtus de jaune se répartirent les derniers lits.

Après ces détails techniques ils sortirent aller manger au réfectoire . Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le réfectoire tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

«Il faut les excuser nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir d'autres couleurs que le noir . Mais ça ne durera pas. Demain vous brûlerez vos vieux vëtements.»expliqua Amar qui s'était levé de la table où il mangeait .Il leur expliqua rapidement le principe du réfectoire .

Les Transferts s'assirent tous à la même table de six places. Inconsciemment des groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Jack et Anne s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Deux des Fraternels ,un aux cheveux roux presque rouge et un aux cheveux corbeaux s'étaient assis en face .Stella s'assit en face de la dernière Fraternell et à gauche de Tobias. Ce dernier et Éric s'étaient retouvés fatalement l'un en face de l'autre puisqu'ils étaient les seuls représentants de leurs factions d'origine respectives.

Le début du dîner se passa dans une atmosphère pesante. Seuls Jack et Anna parlaient un peu entre eux. Solène et Stella semblaient se complaire de rester silencieuses. Les deux autres Fraternels -enfin ex-Fraternels- semblaient s'être réfugiés dans leur assiette. Éric et Tobias étaient tels deux chiens de faïences.

Ce fut Stella qui brisa le silence et l'atmosphère pesante qui l'accompagnait.

« Et si on se présentait un peu? Moi c'est Stella Mellil commença-t-elle sans attendre une réponse. Je viens des Fraternels.

- Sans blague on n'avait pas deviné ironisa Jack

- J'aime beaucoup lire . reprit Stella J'aime aussi les chiens et faire du sport. Et information utile :je ne suis pas du matin.

- Et à quoi cela nous servirait-il de mieux se connaître ? demanda Anna

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'aimerai éviter de partager une pièce avec des inconnus.

- C'est bien une pensée de Fraternel dit Anna . Mais soit. Anna Santafe pour vous servir. Ou pas..

- Jack Baltimore.

- Harold Amarillo se présenta l'ancien Fraternel roux.

- Jean Valjean fit son acolyte aux cheveux de jais.

-Solene Lyoni. fit la deuxième ex-Fratenelle en face de Stella en coinçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

- Éric Dallas.

- Tobias Eaton.»

Après les présentation le silence retomba . Et resta jusqu'à la fin du repas où parfaitement synchronisés ils se levèrent et rentrèrent tous ensemble à leur dortoir.

Ils étaient tous très fatigués. Quitter son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle vie inconnue ,ça fatigue. Le couvre -feu allait bientôt commencer.

Ils s'installèrent sur leur lit. Certains allèrent se doucher -les autres :Anna ,Éric ,Tobias firent leurs lits.

Quand vint l'extinction des feux ,ils se glissèrent sous leurs draps pour leur première nuit en tant qu'Audacieux.

Tous eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil dans ce nouvel environnement et particulièrement les deux protagonistes .

Tobias resta éveillé un bon moment. Jusqu'à hier il ne dormait que très peu. Il avait toujours peur que son père vienne et le batte pendant son sommeil. Il repensa aussi à sa Divergence :que ferait Amar. Lui en parlera-t- il ou n'évoquera-t-il plus le sujet?

Eric lui songeait à sa mission. Traquer les Divergents . S'imposer rapidement et durablement comme un chef Audacieux potentiel pour la future révolution- pas si lointaine qu'on aurait pu le croire -contre les Altruistes. Il espérait qu'il allait réussir sa mission. Il pensait aussi à son foyer chez les Érudits :il espérait revoir ceux chers à son coeur le jour des Visites et même plus tard quand il serait Audacieux à part entière.

Tous deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée après d'une heure de cogitation.

NdA : Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et sera posté vendredi ou samedi prochain.

Merci à HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs commentaires:)

Merci à Lyra MacMilan pour avoir cette fic dans ses favoris:)

Chapitre publié le jeudi 13 novembre 2014


	3. Début

Divergente appartient encore et toujours à Veronica Roth. Mes OC sont à moi.

Le passage sur le passé de Tobias au début est à prendre avec des pincettes. Je me suis renseignée sur les traumatismes et conséquences d'une maltraitance physique et sans doute psychologiques (insultes). La mauvaise estime de soi en fait partie . Il va de soi que ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas de sa faute si Tobias était battu.

D'ailleurs si vous êtes maltraité de quelque manière que ce soit n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec des personnes susceptibles de vous aider . Assistance sociale ,numéro vert. Ce qui vous arrive n'est pas normal et ce n'est surtout pas de votre faute.

Je préviens tout de suite qu'on aura plusieurs passages Angst sur Tobias . Y'en aura un au chapitre prochain .

(Tobias : Pourquoi je serai le seul à souffrir?

Moi : Tu ne seras pas le seul,rassure toi *sourire sadique *. Mais je ne me voyais pas faire une fanfiction avec toi en tant que protagoniste sans exploiter ton passé.)

Sur ces considérations très joyeuses ,je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (j´ai rarement écrit de chapitre aussi long )On se retrouve en bas?

Chapitre publié le 20-11-2014

•

« DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !»

Gnnnn pensèrent à l'unisson les transferts décidément très réveillé.

Amar ouvrit la porte . Il transportait des vêtements noirs.

« Voici vos nouvelles tenues déclara-t-ils d'un ton cérémonieux. Dans une demi-heure on se retrouve tous au réfectoire .»

Quoi ? Il fallait se changer ? pensa Tobias. Bon il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas passer sa vie dans ses vêtements Altruistes quand même. Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était la partie ou tout le monde se changeait ici. Le problème c'était qu'il n'y'avait absolument aucune intimité dans ce tout petit bungalow.

Il regarda avec espoir vers la porte de la salle d'eau mais les filles s'y étaient déjà enfermées. Il déglutit :quand il devait se changer publiquement par exemple en cours de sport ,il s'arrangeait pour se changer toujours avant ou après ses camarades ,jamais en même temps.

Tobias ne voulait pas révéler son passé d'enfant battu. Au début ,il avait eu peur des représailles pour lui-même et sa mère quand elle était encore de ce monde. Après il pensait qu'on l'aurait traité de menteur ,qu'il ne soit encore plus isolé au sein de sa fraction . Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aidé . L'Altruiste qu'il était encore s' était enfoncé dans sa solitude et c'était sans doute l'une de ses plus grosses erreurs . Mais on ne pouvait changer le passé.

Il ne voulait toujours pas avouer son passé. Déjà comme si sa vie n'était pas suffisamment compliquée ,il devait éviter à tout prix d'attirer l'attention sur lui à cause de sa différence ,de sa divergence. Et il avait peur des moqueries , de l'exclusion ,de la solitude ,encore une fois. Et enfin Tobias n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée que quelque part c'était de sa faute ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'était sans doute pas assez altruiste. Oui c'est ça lui hurlait une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de son Marcus .Non ce qui nous arrive ,n'est pas de notre faute protesta la voix qui semblait être de sa mère.

Bon c'était bien beau toutes ces considérations se dit Tobias en son for intérieur mais il faudrait que je me change.

Il se trouva un recoin sombre ou la lumière des halogènes ne passait pas . Il se changea dos au mur. C'était sur le dos que les marques étaient les plus visibles et le plus dures à expliquer.

Son petit manège ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu de ses colocataires.

«Mais c'est que les Pète-Secs sont vraiment pudiques s'étonna Eric qui semblait trouver que ce surnom siait à merveille à Tobias.

- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? s'étonna Jack. Les cours de sport étaient l'un des seuls cours où les élèves de factions différentes étaient réunis.

-Ah mais j´étais trop concentré en cours moi .

- T 'es bien un Erudit , toi le taquina-t-il.

- La preuve que non puisque que je suis ici »répliqua spirituellement Eric qui en son for intérieur ricanait bien.

Ravi de leur discussion qui lui offrait une diversion pour sa changer tranquillement ,Tobias enfila ses vêtements qui étaient vraiment bien plus serré que ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Ils étaient toutefois assez amples pour permettre de bouger librement. Mais cela était très perturbant pour Tobias habitué aux vêtements d'occasion gris délavé et usés. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des vêtements véritablement à lui.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements aussi amples chez les Sincères»grogna Jack qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour faire des revers à ses manches.

Comme quoi ,songea Tobias ,l'importance d'une faction était telle qu'elle conditionnait jusqu'à votre habillement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte (il n'avait pas à prendre sa douche ,il l'avait déjà fait hier )espérant passer inaperçu. C'était sans compter sur Éric qui l'apostropha:

« Hé, Pete-Sec! Tu pars déjà? »

Tobias se contenta d'émettre un grognement -laissant à Éric le soin de l'interpréter- et sortit en vitesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce bungalow le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. A moins que ce ne soit les personnes y habitant .

Il se dirigea vers le réfectoire qui était quasiment désert. Il repéra Amar seul devant une tasse de café qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Indécis quant à la marche à suivre, il s'exécuta ne souhaitant pas contrarier l'homme qui décidera de son avenir ou de son non-avenir ici. Et puis après tout ,rien ne pourrait lui arriver ,n'est-ce-pas?

« Eaton. murmura Amar en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux aux alentours. Nous parlerons de _ça _ce soir à 18h15 dans la salle d'entraînement après que les autres seront te prendrai à partie pendant le cours et je te demanderai de rester ranger le matériel. Surtout n'en parle à personne (Tobias hocha affirmativement la tête). Et maintenant ,déguerpis!»

L'ex-Altruiste obéit et retourna s'asseoir à la table où les Transferts avaient mangé hier tous ensemble. Il prit un plateau et se servit. Il prit un petit pain et du chocolat chaud.

Il fut vite rejoint par Stella qui frottait encore ses yeux.

« Bonjour la salua-t-il poliment. (Après tout elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir raillé hier avec l'autre Fraternelle là ,Solène - mais cette dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas après tout à part pour se présenter donc ça ne comptait pas).

- Gnnnnnnnnnn répondit-elle.

Elle but d'une traite le bol de café noir devant elle . Aussitôt qu'elle l'eut fini ,son visage s'éclaircit.

« Je m'excuse , je ne suis absolument pas du matin mais bon je l'avais précisé hier soir ,non?! T'as bien dormi Tobias ? »demanda-t-elle énergiquement ce qui contrastait fortement avec son attitude de ... même pas cinq minutes en fait.

Un peu surpris par ce revirement soudain de comportement , Tobias lui répondit qu'il avait plutôt bien dormi . La conversation s'arrêta là ,chacun se concentra sur son assiette.

Les Transferts arrivèrent les uns après les autres autour de Tobias et s'installèrent aux même places qu'hier. Personne ne parla et on mangea très peu à cette table-là aujourd'hui . Tous -bien que certains refusaient de l'admettre ,n'est-ce-pas Eric?- avaient l'estomac noué face à la perspective d'être en terra incognita.

•

Eric regardait fixement l'horloge accrochée au mur . Enfin sept heures sonna. Il se sentit soulagé. Enfin il allait savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Ils suivirent tous Amar vers un autre de ces hideux préfabriqués et entrèrent .Vraiment aucun goût esthétique.

La salle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une salle de cours ordinaire ce qu'appréhendait et espérait Éric . Éric appréhendait cela puisque l'environnement scolaire était pour lui un milieu rassurant,familier . Et en plus il ne s'y débrouillait pas trop mal. Mais d'un autre côté s'il avait quitté les Érudits (bien que pour ce soit pour mieux les retrouver un jour ,Eric en avait conscience) c'était pour découvrir autre chose que des salle sde classe ,quand même . Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage,ah ça non.

Il y'avait bien un tableau ,mais la ressemblance avec une salle de classe s'arrêtait ici. Partout dans la salle ,se trouvaient des punchings-balls ,des cibles d'entraînement au tir... La salle enfin ,était gigantesque.

Eeic sentait son cœur accélérer - mais ce n'était pas de peur ,il ne craignait rien ni personne -. Il avait eu les mêmes symptômes au moment de la Cérémonie du Choix - le frisson qui remontait le long de l'échine,le coeur battant ,battant comme un tambour de guerre,les jambes se contractant légèrement prêtes à tout-. Une sensation qu'Eric n'aurait pas souvent ressentie s'il était resté chez les Érudits . L'adrénaline.

Et pour la ressentir à nouveau il était prêt à tout.

•

« Bien je vais vous expliquer comment ça marchera . commença Amar. L'évaluation se présentera sous la forme d'un classement.

Cette annonce provoquera un certain remous . Quoi un classement? Les perdants se retrouveraient sSans-factions? Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un avait juste la moyenne? Est-ce-que le classement séparera ou réunira les transferts et les natifs?

Eric regarda autour de lui. Il était important pour lui de reussir ce concours afin de leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient tort. Il écraserait les autres mais il reussira!

Tobias avait tremblé avec l'annonce du système de classement . Il pensait que pour lui plus que pour tout autre il était vital de réussir cette Initation. Mais la perspective de commencer à écrire son histoire chez les Audacieux avec le sang d'autres ne le réjouissait pas . Surtout qu'en plus il était un intrus . Il était un Divergent , il était le mouton noir . Il n'avait pas le droit, la légitimité d'être ici .

Conscient du tohu-bohu qu'avait engendré son annonce ,Amar s'éclaircit la gorge et lâcha d'une voix de stentor .

« VOS GUEULES! (ce coup d'éclat vocal calma instentanément l'assistance) Le concours sera divisé en plusieurs parties. La première évaluera uniquement vos aptitudes physiques. A terme de cette étape , certains d'entre vous seront éliminés et deviendront Sans-factions .Pour cette étape vous serez jugés séparément des aspirants natifs. Ensuite vous aurez la deuxième étape . Je ne vais pas vous révéler en quoi elle consiste . Sachez juste que natifs et transferts vous serez tous jugés sur les mêmes critères. Votre naissance ne vous aidera pas lais ne vous désaventagera pas non plus . Et enfin l'évaluation finale qui sera un mélange des deux étapes précédentes . Des questions?»

Personne n'en posa.

- Bien . Nous allons nous échauffer puis nous entraîner aux combats mano a mano. Je préfère vous annoncer la couleur directement :le niveau de sport attendu au lycée (il prononça le mot "niveau" avec une petite moue méprisante) n'a rien à voir avec le niveau que tout Altruiste qui se respecte doit avoir . Nous allons commencer par faire cinq tours de cette salle (.certains grimacèrent face à l'annonce du nombre de tour mais tous se reprirent rapidement. Ils savaient bien ,après tout ,qu'ils allaient en baver chez les Audacieux). Ceci n'est qu'un échauffement donc vous n'êtes pas censés être essouflés. Prêts ,feu ,partez!» fit Amar tout en commençant à trotter autour de la salle.

Ils le suivirent tous. Aucun ne parla. De toute manière qu'auraient-ils pu se dire? Ils se connaissaient à peine et de toute manière ils allaient bientôt s'entre-déchirer. A quoi bon s'attacher alors?

Mais loin de ces épineuses considérations philosophiques ,nos protagonistes couraient et s'oubliaient dans l'effort physique .

Amar courait en tête de file. Il aimait courir ;c'était pour comme une forme de méditation lui permettant de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Ii pensait aux nouvelles modalités de l'examen qui avait été durcies notamment par Max un des chefs. Il pensait également à Tobias . Amar s'identifiait énormément à Tobias :après tout tous les deux étaient des Divergents. Des boucs émissaires en puissance et des cobayes de choix pour les Érudits avide du Savoir quitte à lui sacrifier volontiers l'éthique tels des fidèles de l'Ancien Temps face à leur dieux avides et jamais satisfaits. Mais il y'avait une grosse différence entre eux :Amar était né et avait toujours vécu chez les Audacieux contrairement au futur Quatre. Il n'avait jamais souffert de dépaysement.

Oui il allait aider ce mystérieux Tobias Eaton aux si grand yeux bleus ,ce concentré de Altruiste mélangé avec des caractéristiques Audacieuses. Ne serait-ce que par solidarité que parce qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau flottant sur une mer hostile.

•

Les Transferts étaient tous épuisés après leur entraînement -non pardon ,aprèd leur échauffement précisait Amar en rigolant avec un rictus qui aurait presque pu passer pour légèrement sadique et un chouïa sarcastique -. Même Eric n'en menait pas large .

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme à la peau métisse et aux tempes grisonnantes entra ... et prit une chaise.

« Je m'appelle Max. se présenta-t-il. Je fais partie des chefs Audacieux et je viendrai observer de temps en temps votre entraînement . Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, Amar.

- Bien dit Amar comme si de rien n'était. Nous allons commencer l'exercice de tir. (Il prit un pistolet). Tout d'abord vous ne devez jamais rester raide comme la justice. Ayez toujours les jambes légérement fléchies comme ça si vous devez affronter un danger ,vous gagnerez un temps précieux. En combat une seconde peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Il expliqua longuement et fit des démonstrations de tir sur une cible immobile. Il fit mouche à chaque fois ,ce qui impressionna grandement les novices.

Erix se débrouillait bien , au bout d'une heure il réussissait à toucher la cible une fois sur deux et même à bien se rapprocher du centre petit à petit. Il observa ses concurrents .

Les deux Sincères Jack et Anna étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Là Anna avait réussi instinctivement à toucher la cible du premier coup (" La chance du débutant" avait persiflé Jack face au sourire radieux d'Anna) ,Jack n'avait toujours pas ne serait-ce que effleurer la cible et il avait manqué de peu plusieurs fois de se tirer une balle dans le pied au sens propre du terme.

Les deux Fraternelles Stella et Solène placées aux deux extrémités de se débrouillaient à en juger par les nombreuses traces d'impacts sur leurs cibles (mais ils étaient moins nombreux que chez Éric ) Alors même que l'Ex-Erudit la regardait , Stella plissait légèrement ses yeux marrons ,pressait la détente et ... ratait la cible tout en lâchant un magnifique «Putain de merde de putain!»

Sur 5 mots , 3 de jurons. Dont un qui se répétait. Sur 5 mots seulement trois de différents calcula le cerveau d'Eric. Conclusion :individu de sexe féminin (quoique même ça il n'en était pas sûr . Stella portait ses cheveux encore plus courts que la plupart des garçons ) grossier et doté d'un vocabulaire faible.

Il s'interressa aussi au comportement de la deuxième Fraternelle. Elle venait de rater elle aussi . Seul un léger froncement de ces sourcils clairs trahissaient son agacement au monde extérieur.

Harold s'efforçait de viser le centre de la cible mais échouait à chaque fois. Jean de son côté ,visait et adjustait sa position d'un air très concentré.

Il regarda enfin pour terminer Tobias ... qui se faisait rectifier sa position par le prof . Pffffff ce lèche-botte c'est bien un Altruiste .Lécher des bottes c'est dans leur nature après tout pensa Eric.

Il décida néanmoins d'écouter les conseils que l'instructeur donnait. On savait jamais ,peut-être pourraient-ils lui être utiles?

« Fléchis ta jambe arrière et tiens plus fermement ton arme. N'oublies pas mes conseils»

Eric se désintéressa de Tobias rapidement et se re-concentra plutôt sur sa cible.

•

Les aspirants audacieux tirèrent toute la journée en faisant des exercices de plus en difficiles. Tirs sur une cible mobile ,tirs en mouvement voire même tirs les yeux bandés pour certains.

Deja on pouvait former plusieurs groupes de niveau songea Amar . Les bons comme Éric et Anna. Les passables comme Solène Stella, Harold et enfin ceux qui avaient du retard à combler : Jack et Tobias.

Ce dernier se tenait dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Il avait faussé compagnie aux autres en marmonnant qu'il avait oublié sa veste. Enfin pour Autant que les autres fassent attention à lui . Le brun se rongeait les ongles ,anxieux . Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un piège? Et si Amar ne voulait rien d'autre que le trahir lui et son secret auprès du gouvernement? De toute manière Alea jecta est comme disait les Anciens. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Inconscient des pensées de son cadet , Amar lui fit signe de s'approcher .

« .Bien Tobias . Je te préviens ne t'attends pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part à cause de ta particularité. C'est dans ta tête. Et sois attentif . Les Audacieux ne sont pas que des grosses brutes. L'examen jugera aussi ton mental donc contrôle-toi. Et maintenant ,pars !»

Tobias avait compris l'avertissement implicite de son mentor. On ne le lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il faudrait qu'il soit attentif pendant l'examen.

Il salua son aîné et retourna manger mécaniquement au réfectoire désormais désert. Une fois rassassié ,il sortit . Le Divergent ne voulait croiser personne. Mais bien évidemment en vertu de la loi de Murphy plus connue sous le nom de l'enmerdement maximum ,son vœu ne fut pas respecté.

•

Note de l'auteure (oui je parle de moi à la troisième personne . Nebelsue va conquérir les Gaules .)

Dejà merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ,lecteur /lectrice.

Merci encore une fois à HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs reviews.

Merci à Ever-Lyo ,vanes78, et HibouPostale pour suivre cette histoire.

Merci à vanes78 pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris.

Si vous voulez laisser des reviews,suivre ou mettre en favoris, allez-y chers lecteurs:) Ne vous gênez surtout pas .

J'ai vu que j'avais des lecteurs dans pas mal de pays . Ce n'est pas la première fic qui me fait le coup mais c'est toujours impressionnant (Et flatteur).

Le chapitre 4 est terminé. Simplement la semaine prochaine va être horrible niveau boulot et il est probable que je ne trouve pas le temps d'avancer le chapitre 5 (encore non commencé à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes). Et étant donné que je préfère avoir toujours une longueur d'avance pour avoir des délais de publications décents ,je risque de poster le chapitre 4 plus tard - pendant le week-end prochain ou dans deux semaines-.


	4. Diable!

Divergente appartient toujours à Veronica Roth mais je pense que vous commencez à le savoir ,nan?

Bonne lecture!

Il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Ces proches lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé Et ces mots qu'elle lui avait dit un jour le taraudait plus que de raison. Pourquoi y attachait-il autant d'importance? Ce n'étaient que des idioties illogiques sans queue ni tête.

_Tu es trop arrogant..._

Je ne suis pas arrogant . C'est juste que je m'estime à ma juste valeur. Et puis comme tu aimes à le répéter " Retire la poutre de ton oeil avant de retirer la paille dans celui de voisin." Tu n'as rien à me dire à ce sujet-là.

Tout à ses considérations , il ne remarqua pas la personne qui lui rentra brutalement dedans.

Il examina d'un œil critique la personne qui partait au loin comme si le feu était à ses fesses. Il ne se comporterait pas de la même façon si c'était un de ces chefs Audacieux ,un Audacieux lambda ou un de ses ... colocataires dirions-nous.

Eric identifia rapidement celui qui avait osé le bousculer. Pète-Sec (décidément il adorait ce surnom très juste selon lui ). Il avait envie de l'appeler le Puceau Eternel vu son comportement dans la pièce ce matin. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il essayait d'esquiver leurs regards à Jack et lui.

L'ex-Érudit avait ,du temps où il était encore un lycéen , partagé quelques cours de Sport et les séances de changements collectives dans les vestiaires avec des Altruistes ( Tobias n'était pas parmi eux). Si ces garçons en gris étaient réservés selon les souvenirs d'Eric ,aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais atteint le degré de pudibonderie de Easton.

C'était pas comme s'il y'avait quelque chose à mater ,après tout ,souffla le subsconscient d'Éric,un peu trop pervers au goût de son propriétaire.

Cela dit , Pète-Sec/Puceau Eternel l'avait bousculé et il ne s'était même pas excusé. Il le regretterait ,bientôt , dans un futur très très proche.

Eric Dallas n'était pas un vulgaire paillason, après tout.

•

Tobias courait. Il avait à peine remarqué qu'il était rentré dans quelqu'un. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui pour une fois n'était pas le cas.)

•

Eric se demanda distraitement pourquoi ce sagouin de Pète-Sec courait comme si le diable lui-même était à poursuite. Peut-être faisait un petit peu de course pour s'entraîner pour demain. Il en avait bien besoin d'entraînement vu sa nullité au tir avec une arme à feu . (Il n'était certes peut-être pas au niveau de Jack qui n'avait toujours pas compris que le pistolet pouvait cibler n'importe quoi mais qu'il fallait évidemment mieux éviter de viser son propre quand même.)

•

Il courait. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le monde n'était pas tout rose mais quand même. Il voulait fuir Charybde . Serait-il tombé chez Scylla?

•

Amar se promenait. Enfin,plus précisément il rentrait chez lui. Il passait par la rue attenante à son logis, quand il vit cette affiche.

Un garçon . Jeune (un peu plus vieux que les Transferts Novices Audacieux mais pas de beaucoup). En Noir et en Blanc. Un Sincère,donc.

Ce garçon avait une expression méchante ,presque diabolique...

L'affiche comportait aussi un petit texte explicatif assorti d'un slogan. L'Audacieux commença à lire.

" Guillaume , Divergent. Un Sincère sans histoire . En apparence du moins. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il complotait de sortir de la ville . A son compte ,trois malheureuses victimes ,des gardes Audacieux.

Les Divergents menaçent notre prospérité. Ils ne sont pas des légendes. Ils peuvent être parmi nous.

Si vous suspectez un cas de Divergence chez quelqu'un ,contactez le gouvernement."

Autour de l'affiche officielle ,l'on pouvait constater des tags faits par les Audacieux.

"Quels monstres,ces Divergents !" ou encore "Enfants du Diable !"étaient très récurrents avec leurs synonymes dans les réaction audacieuses.

Amar ressentit un coup au ventre . Ainsi c'était comme ça qu'ils le voyaient? Une menace?Même s'il le savait déjà que les Divergents étaient mal considérés , ce genre d'affiche de propagande lui donnaient une désagréable piqûre de rappel dont il s'en serait bien passé. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusions ; malgré des années de bons et loyaux services ,s'il venait à être dénoncé ,c'en serait fini de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se demanda distraitement en quoi consistera la réaction de Tobias à la vue de cette affiche.

•

Tobias avait en fait déjà vu cette affiche. Il courait . Il avait besoin de fuir ,d'être loin de la réalité , d'être loin des tracas ,loin de tout,loin de l'affiche.

Il descendit machinalement vers le gouffre. Son vertige ne le tourmenta même pas.

Il s'assit vers un rebord ,assez loin de cette bouche béante.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Il était un vrai monstre. Marcus avait raison de le battre. Il était un monstre.

Sa vie n'était pas assez difficile comme cela? Il fallait en plus qu'il soit Divergent?

Il avait dû être un horrible et sanguinolent tyran dans une vie antérieure .

Il sanglota brièvement . Sur son enfance ,sur sa mère ,sur sa Divergence. Il en avait marre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ,il avait sangloté. Mais il se releva ,essuya ses yeux tant bien que mal et marcha vers le bungalow.

•

Eric s'était mis à chercher l'ex-Altruiste pour lui faire payer . Il avit bousculé et en plus il ne s'était même pas excusé.

Las,il décida lui aussi de rentrer au bungalow.

Sur le chemin , il croisa Tobias.

« Eh Pète-Sec! On ne t'a jamais appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un?

- Ah c'était toi? lui répondit le Puceau Éternel d'un ton atone. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

- Ta famille de Pète-Sec ne te l'a jamais appris ? (Éric remarqua bien que les poings de Tobias s'étaient contractés) On ne s'excuse pas ,on prie l'autre de nous excuser.

Les poings de Tobias se serrèrent encore plus . Ils étaient quasiment sur le point de saigner.

- Ne... commença-t-il.

-Hey, vous deux! l'interrompit une voix.

Amar fit irruption dans la ruelle. Il devait passer par là pour rentrer chez lui et il vaut entendu Tobias se disputer avec quelqu'un. Enfin quelqu'un disputait Tobias ,c'était plutôt à sens unique. Il sentait bien qu'il était arrivé juste avant l'éclatement d'une dispute entre ces deux-là qui se battaient avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment .

- Le couvre-feu ça vous dit quelque chose? fit-il en endossant son rôle d'instructeur .Allez ,je vous raccompagne.»

Amar escorta les deux novices jusqu'à leurs logements. Il les laissa juste devant la porte.

Les deux Audacieux rentrèrent. Leurs camarades étaient déjà couchés et dormaient à poings fermés. Les deux retardataires ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre dans la douce quiétude du sommeil.

•

Les deux prochains jours ressemblèrent beaucoup au premier. Deux groupes se formaient petit à petit parmi les natifs.

D'un côté le premier groupe était composé du duo Sincère . Jack Baltimore et Anna Santafe semblaient être très complices . L'un finissait souvent les phrases de l'autre et fréquemment ils parlaient dans une parfaite synchronisation. La nature exacte de leur relation demeurerait floue pour les autres. Amis d'enfance? Alliés? Couple?

A ce petit groupe se greffait Éric . Il appréciait la franchise et l'honnêteté naturelle des Sincères qui n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à critiquer tout ce qu'ils voyaient ,entendaient,sentaient,goûtaient. Et ce, parfois méchamment. De plus l'infiltré Érudit était déjà dans la perspective d'après. Il cherchait des alliés pour plus tard.

Les deux autres novices Jean et Harold gravitaient parfois autour du premier groupe mais ils semblaient préférer rester seuls.

Le deuxième groupe était composé par élimination des deux Fraternelles Stella et Solène plus Tobias. Mais ils ne formaient pas un groupe.

Premièrement contrairement à ce qu'on aurait ou attendre d'elles , ex-membres d'une même Faction , Solène et Stella ne se soutenaient pas mutuellement. Bien au contraire , elles semblaient faire le maximum pour éviter de croiser l'autre (ce qui était assez dur vu la proximité imposée ).

Au milieu ,Tobias qui restait naturellement plus avec Stella. Les Sincères se moquaient de lui , Solène et les deux autres ne lui avaient pas parlé une seule fois , et Eeic lui faisait un peu peur.

Tobias avait rêvé de la confrontation qu'il avait commencé à avoir avec Eric avant qu'Amar ne les interrompit. Il s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé si Amar n'était pas arrivé à part et ce sans même bien le connaître ,il sentait qu'Eric était un peu comme Marcus . Ambitieux et prêt à tout pour avoir le pouvoir. Tobias ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette intuition mais il faisait confiance à son instinct qui lui soufflait de se tenir éloigné de l'Ex-Erudit, le plus possible.

Ce fragile statu quo perdura jusqu'au quatrième jour où ils commencèrent le combat au corps à corps.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses se gatèrent.

•

Comme à l'accoutumée ,ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Amar n'était pas encore là mais sur le tableau noir qui était resté jusqu'alors vierge était griffonné le tableau suivant.

Combat 1 : Jack VS Tobias.

Combat 2 : Éric vs Harold

Combat 3 : Anna VS Solène

Combat 4 : Stella VS Jean.

Combat 5 : Gagnant du 1 VS Gagnant du 2

Combat 6 : Gagnant 3 VS Gagnant 4

Combat 7: Perdant 1 VS Perdant 3

Combat 8 : Perdant 2 VS Perdant 4.

Amar rentra Dans la salle alors que chacun assimilait la nouvelle.

« Bon c'est bon ? Vous avez digéré la nouvelle? Allez on s'échauffe tous avant. Hop,hopchop,hop!»

Ils obtempérerent et s'éxécutèrent dans un silence de mort pesant. Chacun observait plus ou moins discrètement son futur adversaire.

Eric fixait Harold dont les boucles rousses se balançaient au rythme de la course du propriétaire avec une intensité qu'un observateur aurait sans doute qualifiée d'inquiétante. Il allait gagner. Il devait gagner.

Tobias sentait ses mains devenir moites . Il fixait Jack. L'ex-Sincère était du genre bien bâti. La carrure de Tobias tout dégringandé et en os ne faisait pas le poids face à celle du brun qui était massive .

Tous étaient tendus. Contrairement à habitude ,ils eurent l'impression que l'échauffement s'était fait en un clin d'œil.

Le leader de l'autre jour ,Max, les rejoignit pendant leur échauffement.

« Bon commença Amar une fois qu'ils eurent finis .Max et moi nous avons décidé de vous faire une démonstration de combat.»

Les deux adversaires se sérrèrent la main.

Ce fut Max qui commenca en envoyant son poing gauche sur le nez de Amar. Celui-ci essaya de répliquer avec un coup de pied fouetté mais Max le bloqua avec son autre main. Amar en désespoir de cause essaya de balayer Max,de le faire tomber au sol. Cela déséquilibra un peu le leader. L'instructeur en profita donc pour donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Max ... qui avait tenter de répliquer en visant la paire de roubignolles d´Amar. Tous les garçons grimacèrent ,compatissant à la douleur qu'Amar avait évité de peu.

« Bref fit Amar. D´après cette petite démonstration vous devez en tirer quelques bases ,des règles de survie.

1 : Toujours avoir les jambes légèrement fléchies pour pouvoir réagir plus vite. Énuméra-t-il

2 : Toujours avoir la ceinture abdominale en gainage c'est à dire légèrement contractée pour encaisser plus facilement les chocs.

3 Essayer de toujours garder une main en position de garde c'est à dire près du corps ,afin de tordre,bloquer,contre-attaquer...

4 Quand vous donnez un coup de pied vous avez moins d'appuis et risquez donc d'êtré déséquilibré. Or le déséquilibre c'est la mort assurée et une défaite inéluctable. Soit vous renforcez vos appuis sur l'autre pied pour mieux vous ancrer,soit vous vous débrouillez pour faire votre coup de pied tout en sautant .

Vous avez une heure pour vous exercer à appliquer ces règles fondamentales. Ensuite vous combattrez .»

L'heure fila comme du sable entre les doigts.

En un battement de cil Tobias se retrouva face à Jack. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les gris.

Inspirer, Expirer.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Ils se mirent en garde. Les deux novices tentèrent en même temps de donner un coup de poing à l'autre. Pendant une bonne poignée de minutes plusieurs d'attaques eurent lieu . Mais toutes échouèrent.

Tobias se sentait plus assuré qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il esquivait assez facilement le d'attaques tandis que Jack bloquait et parait plus.

L'ex-Altruiste pensait qu'il aurait volontiers troqué cette habileté à esquiver héritée des mauvais traitements de son père contre une vraie famille. Après tout ,s'il avait eu un vrai foyer ,il ne serait pas ici en train d'essayer de se faire démolir la face le moins possible.

Il se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser. Ici et maintenant il fallait agir ,réagir.

Soudain il sentit un coup au ventre. Sous l'effet de la surprise il perdit son souffle ...

Le monde devint noir.

Merci à tous pour les commentaires les favorites ,les follows et les reviews! Je suis désolée d'avoir une semaine de retard (mais je vous avais prévenu nan?) mais le prochain chapitre est déjà fini!


	5. Danger!

Divergente = Veronica Roth. OC=Awesomissime moi qui n'arrive plus à passer par la porte tellement ma tête et mes chevilles ont enflées. ¿Comprehendes?

Italique=Flash-back

Dès qu'il vit Tobias s'effondrer comme un jouet au mécanisme trop usé ,Amar se précipita. Il le prit dans ses bras (comme une princesse ,vous savez celle qui a la peau tellement délicate qu'elle réussit à avoir mal à cause d'un petit pois même au revers de sept matelas? Pensa Anna qui repensait à un très vieux conte. J'espère que Tobias n' a rien s'inquéta Stella en voyant du sang perler. Je n'avais pas l'impression de frapper aussi fort que ça! pensa Jack. Déjà fini? Pas très coriace. s'étonna Solène. Ouille ça doit faire mal mais bon ce sont des choses qui arrivent songea Jean. Au moins ça augmente mes chances de réussir raisonna Harold. Pfff il m´agace celui-là ! Quel faible. Se dit Eric) . Le seul adulte ici présent balaya brièvement l'assemblée du regard.

« Pas un geste,pas une parole . J'enmène Tobias à l'infirmerie.

Il partit aussi vite qu'on pouvait raisonnablement le faire avec un Tobias,inerte, dans ses bras.

Jack était resté sur le tapis de combat d'un vert délavé qui avait sans doute connu des meilleurs jours. Interdit ,interloqué. C'était moi ça?

Anna s'étira d'une manière féline et lanca à Jack qui avait un regard bovin:

« Hé, Jack ça va ?»

Pas de réponse. L'écho de la question retentit dans la salle qui avait vraiment une acoustique d'une qualité déplorable pour ne pas dire merdique. Mais bien que l'insonorisation des salles soit un sujet ô combien passionnant ,ce n'est pas le sujet présentement traité dans cette fic. Revenons à nos moutons,donc.

Le silence de plomb demeura sur la salle jusqu'au retour d'Amar.

Celui-ci annonça tout en se grattant le front :

« Tobias est à l'infirmerie . Rien de grave -et tous savaient que par "rien de grave" il voulait dire " Rien qui ne soit handicapant au point de l'empêcher de continuer l'initiation." -. Jack tu es déclaré vainqueur du combat par K.O.»

Il se dirigea vers le tableau et prit une craie. Il effaça "Gagnant du 1" et le remplaça par "Jack". Il procéda au même changement pour "Perdant 1" et lui subsitua "Tobias".

« Bon Éric ,Harold ,vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire .»

Les deux adversaires se firent face et se détaillèrent mutuellement. Éric sentait son coeur battre , battre encore plus fort que quand il avait tenu l'arme chargée entre ses mains. Il se sentait vivant .

Amar siffla.

Le roux tenta d'envoyer son poing dans la figure d'Eric qui esquiva. Des échanges de coups eurent lieu pendant quelques minutes mais rien de bien concluant. Rageur d'avoir échoué Harold ... planta ses doigts dans le nez d 'Eric et profita de la stupeur de ce dernier pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Éric qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de diversion sentit ses muscles se contracter. Instinctivement il mit ses premières phalanges de doigt en avant . Son poing rencontra avec diplomatie l'appendice nasal de l'ex-Fraternel. Traduction : Éric manqua de peu de se péter les phalanges ,et le nez de Harold fut cassé et saignait abondamment un peu comme une fan de yaoï devant un lemon mettant en scène son O.T.P. L'ex-Érudit ,méprisant totalement cette règle de ne jamais frapper l'adversiare déjà à terre , donna des violents coups de pieds pour être sûr que son ennemi ne se relèverait pas.

Éric sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. C'était Amar qui avait sorti un gourdin de Dieu seul savait où , et qui tapotait son épaule avec. L'ex-Érudit fixa hypnotisé le pull rouge d'Amar. Écarlate comme le sang qui coulait. Comme les coquelicots dans un champ d'herbe. Comme le coucher du soleil . C'était la plus belle couleur pouvant exister !

« Eric ,c'est bon. Tu as gagné.»

Éric se détourna et quitta difficilement l'aire du combat. Mais il devait obéir à la loi du gourdin .Il regarda surpris l'horloge. Quoi un quart d'heure s'était écoulé? Il ne l'avait pas senti passer. Alors que dans les salles de cours des Erudits un quart d'heure équivalait à une éternité de torture. vraiment il avait bien choisi sa nouvelle faction.

La craie cyan crissa contre le tableau célébrant ainsi la défaite de Harold et la victoire d'Eric.

« Bon ... Anna ,Solène c'est quand vous voulez !»

Après une heure de combat acharné -eh vas-y que je te griffe, que je te plante mes ongles autrefois manucurés ,polis ,taillés dans ton bras.- Solène gagna de peu . Des bleus constellaient la peau des combattantes .

La craie crissa ,encore ,sonnant le glas de la défaite ou de la victoire.

•

Blanc. Comme d'la neige qui était tombée il y'a deux ans. Comme les draps rêches du lit de Tobias.

Blanc. L'absence de couleur. Tobias lui préférait le noir ,qui,lui en était la somme et leur favorisait le gris cette couleur familière à mi-chemin entre l'absence et l'union. Une raison de plus pour je pas aller chez les Sincères qui ne voyait que le noir et le blanc mais étaient aveugles au reste.

Il était passé du gris au noir. Étrange n'est-ce-pas?

Mais d'ailleurs où se trouvait-il? Dans quel état était-il?

Il resta étendu dans son lit alors qu'il se remémorait des souvenirs un à un. La Cétémonie du choix... Amar et le test de factions ... Amar et l'initiation. Stella et sa bagnoire. Les autres transferts. Le tir au pistolet . Le combat mano a mano. La défaite.

Le novice sentit un goût âpre dans sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue si fort que du sang en perlait maintenant.

Comment était-il arrivé ici?

C'etait il y'a cinq jours à peine mais maintenant cela lui semble remonter à la préhistoire. Tant dle chamboulements en même pas une semaine...

Il se rappelait de son test d'aptitude comme s'un adulte peut se rappeler de son école maternelle ;avec beaucoup de détails mais cela lui semblait si lointain!

_Flash-back_

_Je déglutis afin d'avaler le produit ,les yeux attentifs de l'Audacieux braqués sur moi et fermai mes yeux._

_Je me réveillai ._

_Tout était flou avec des points noirs._

_J'étaos dans la cafétaria du lycée. Vous savez l'endroit ou l'on vous empoisonne avec des associations de plats aux saveurs plus qu'improbables et degeulasse._

_L'endroit habituellement bondé était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus vide._

_Mais..._

_Quelque chose clochait._

_Je ne savais pas quoi exactement mais quelque chose je tournait pas rond. Le blanc trop éclatant des tables habituellement couvertes de traces de substances non identifiables? Les chaises trop bien alignées?_

_Tout était vide . Mais sur une table il y'avait deux choses. Un couteau et un bout de pain._

_«Choisis!» m´ordonna une voix._

_Ok. Quelque chose était vraiment mauvais dans cette histoire._

_Après un peu d'hésitation je pris le morceau de pain. Je tentai aussi de m'emparer du couteau mais je reçus un choc électrique. Pas de couteau ,donc. Je balayai la pièce des yeux. Les chaises bien qu'elles ne seraient pas aisées à manipulées pourraient le servir de bouclier contre... Contre quoi ,au juste? Je n'en savais rien mais mon instinct me hurlait de prendre une chaise. Je lui obéis._

_Bien m'en en prit. Un truc énorme et noir se lança sur moi . C'était un chien bavant,tous crocs dehors._

_Oh merde._

_Le chien se jeta sur moi . Non pitié je n'ai quand même pas survècu à cette vie pour me faire bouffer par un représentant de l'espèce canine quand même? Et en plus vu comme il bavait, il devait avoir la rage . Pendant que très idiotement je considérais ces éléments , le chien plus avisé que moi, ne pensait pas. Il gémissait._

_Je..._

_... pris mes jambes à mon cou. En bon chasseur ,ii me suivit,_

_Pendant mon sprint ,je réflechissais . J'élaborais un plan. Conformément à celui-ci je balançai le bout de pain _.

_Ce morfale de chien se jeta vers celui-ci._

_Je l'assomai- du moins j'essayai- avec la fameuse chaise de Self en plastique._

_A ce moment où j'allai asséner l'ultime coup de chaise,une petite fille débarqua. Comme ça ,de nulle part ,en robe blanche._

_Y'a quelque chose qui me dérange là._

_Peu importe. Je me jetai devant le chien. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir . Sinon cela m'aurait hanté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Tout devint noir._

Mes poings se crispèrent à ce souvenir. Je n'avais jamais été autant stressé que ce jour-là. Mon coeur battait plus vite rien qu'à ce souvenir. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

Une Audacieuse entra et me toisa d'un regard hautain.

«T'as fini? T'es capable de marcher? Bon bah débarasse le plancher. Ouste!» me dit-elle d'un ton rogue en faisant des gestes avec sa main gauche comme pour chasser un insecte agaçant.

J'obtempérai et retournai à ma salle.

•

Les combats étaient terminés se dit Amar. Du moins la première manche. Il recula et admira le tableau .

Combat 5 : Jack VS Eric

Combat 6 Solène VS Jean

Combat 7 : Tobias VS Anna

Combat 8 Harold VS Stella

Et il avait déjà planifié les prochains combats. Contrairement à ce que les Transferts devaient penser il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un tournoi où les premiers seraient acceptés et les derniers rejetés. Absolument pas. Bien sûr que celui arrivant premier serait sans doute initié à la fin du mois. Mais Amar ne prenait pas que le nombre de victoire en compte. Il regardait aussi la progression,la détermination,l'attitude. Certains seront sans doute surpris en voyant leur classement à la fin de la première phase. Selon ses prévisions les deux derniers seront éliminés à l'issue de cette dernière phase .Pour les autres étapes ,les Transferts survivants devront se montrer plus performants et plus audacieux que les Natifs.

Oh ,il avait déjà vu l'assurance ,l'arrogance ,la certitude de gagner dans certains regards et un début de fatalisme et de résignation dans d'autres. Mais Amar était un vieux briscard (enfin selon les critères des Audacieux ,il approchait en fait de ses 27 ans). Ce n'était pas son premier groupe de natifs loin de là. Il savait que le classement évoluerait énorméments et que certains en seront surpris.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Le plus difficile pensa-t-il alors qu'il marchait en sifflotant l'air d'une vieille comptine audacieuse ,le plus difficile est de rester objectif. Il avait envie d'aider Tobias . Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait l'impression de se balader avec une cible marquée "Divergence " dans le dos. Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on devait surveiller ses mots (quoique Tobias n'avait pas ce souci-là ) et ne pas se montrer comme étant contre la chasse au Divergent,cette espèce de chasse aux sorcières d'un autre âge ciblant de boucs émissaires noyés sous les hallalis incessants des affiches "préventives". Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait un secret énorme à porter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas favoriser Tobias songea-t-il alors qu'il s'affalait sur son canapé. devait pas le faire.

•

Tobias était assis sur son lit ,le refgardant vague. Tous dormaient à poings fermés ,épuisés par leur rude journé les entendait respirer paisiblement.

Il avait bien dormi lui aussi mais il avait fait un cauchemar. Il ne s'en rappelait mais ses joues étaient baignées de larmes.

Las de rester immobile ,il décida d´aller prendre l'air. Il sortit de son lit à grand'peine ,prit sa veste ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors.

L'heure était indiquée sur une de ces horloges d'un vert fluo phosphorescent conçues par les Erudits que semblaient affectioner les Eeudits. Il lui restait une heure avant qu'Amar ne vienne réveiller "délicatement " les novices.

Après avoir bien divaguer il s'assit sur un banc dans une des rues adjacentes de celle du bungalow.

Il ne pensait à rien en particulier. Il profitait de ce moment de solitude qui avait tendance à devenir un luxe beaucoup trop rare à cause de la promiscuité entre les Transferts.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer...

Il entendit un craquement soudain sur le banc à côté de lui . Il manqua faire un bond de dix mètres.

« Rôh ça va Pète-Sec ,hein. J'ai bien le droit de m'asseoir ici ,quand même »

Tobias reconnut Éric.

« Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir ici.» ascqueiça-t-il un peu effrayé. Il repensait à son test d'aptitude. Le même instinct qui lui avait hurlé de prendre le fromage et une chaise lui beuglait dans les oreilles : Danger!

Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et partir.

L'Ex-Érudit le saisit par le col de son blouson tout noir .

Leurs souffles se rencontraient. Éric était tellement proche de Tobias que celui-ci reçevait l'haleine mentholée de son souffle. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt Éric qui reçevait la buée créée par le souffle de Tobias?

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre jusque là.

Tobias détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. La seule personne dont il avait été jamais été proche physiquement parlant était Marcus. Les rares filles qu'il avait embrassé , c'avait été juste du bout des lèvres et il n'en avait jamais aussi proche que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

"Bah dis donc Pète-Sec on rougit?»

Tobias sentait bien ses joues chauffer.

Eric recula légèrement la tête. Lui aussi n'était pas vraiment à son aise.

Sans doute auraient-ils pu rester longtemps ainsi perdus dans leurs délicates pensées éphémères si un type complètement torché n'avait pas traversé la rue à ce moment-lâ en braillant quoique chose d'incompréhensible.

D'un commun accord ils se séparèrent et décidèrent silencieusement de retourner à leur bungalow. Ils risquaient gros si Amar ou quelqu'un d'autre les surprenait hors de leurs lits pendant le couvre-feu .

Nda : Des énormes remerciements pour HibouPostale et Julindy pour leurs reviews.

Sinon à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes , Soyez Courageux en est à 999 vues (ça ne s'invente pas !) . Donc merci à toi lecteur.

J'ai aussi décidé une nouvelle résolution. Puisque j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance ...

Je peux vous mettre un extrait du prochain ! Mouhahahahah!

_"Celui-ci gigota mal à l'aise. Cette scène sonnait comme en écho par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille quand Éric l'avait saisi par son col. Sauf qu'il y'avait une différence :hier il n'était pas nu_."

Alors vos suppostions?

PS: Je vais devoir avancer sur un OS pour le Secret Santa du FoF donc il se peut que la publication du prochain chapitre pourra être retardée...

Chapitre posté le dimanche 14/12/14.


	6. Abîmes

Divergente appartient à V. Roth. Je viens de vous apprendre un scoop,là ,je pense. Nan? Eh bien j'en ai un autre :mes OC sont à moi ;) La citation est d'un certain Nietzsche.

Bonnes fêtes à toutes ?(Y 'a t-i-il un lecteur parmi mes lectrices?)

Chapitre 7 : ""Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi"

_C'est pour ton bien mon fils... _Tobias se réveilla ,la bouche sèche , d'un cauchemar assez terrifiant.

«Debout ,la-dedans! » cria la voix ô combien mélodieuse d'Amar.

La routine habituelle matinale ,bien rôdée après six jours de cohabitation se mit en place.

Certains allèrent se doucher pendant qu d'autres naviguaient encore dans cet était demi-conscient caractéristique du réveil. La couette était si chaude... Pourquoi la quitter?

Tobias devait aller se doucher . Il n'avait jusque là pas encore pu tester la baignore et il était curieux . Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas se trouver chez les Altruistes qui regardaient avec un mépris méfiant tout ce qui se rapportait aux soins du corps un peu trop poussée - _Prendre soin de soi est le début de la vanité vaine et de l'individualisme menant à la guerre_. disait le Manifeste Altruiste. Les Altruistes ne se l'avaient que pour des raisons hygiéniques -mobiliser le personnel médical pour des futilités était aussi égoïste.- et pratiques -mieux valait éviter d'incommoder les autres avec un délicat fumet de dessous les aiselles-.

Le brun attendit que Stella sortit les cheveux pour une fois à peu près lisses -même s'ils recommenceraient à friser dans les heures ou plutôt les minutes suivantes- et entra dans la salle de bains.

Il ne disposait que de dix minutes pour se doucher . Il prit très rapidement sa douche -il l'avait déjà faite la veille au soi après tout - et fit couler l'eau chaude pour son bain .

Notre héros rentra dans la baignoire tout en ne manquant pas de regarder l'horloge murale -5 minutes ,il lui restait cinq minutes.-.

Jamais Tobias n'avait pu se prélasser dans l'eau comme aujourd'hui même si son temps était compté.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla le plafond . Il se sentait bien tellement ...

La porte s'ouvrit .

Détendu. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un intrus. Il lui restait encore deux minutes de son quota de temps . Et puis la courtoisie voulait que l'on frappe avant d'entrer .

Il croisa les bras pour dissimuler ce qu'il pouvait et cala son dos contre la paroi de la baignoire. Heureusement l'eau était trouble.

Eric entra avec fracas les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Où est mon peigne?»

Il parcoura du regard la salle de bain . L'Ex-Érudit aux cheveux totalement ébouriffés -alors qu'ils étaient toujours soigneusement peignés habituellement- ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Tobias replié sur lui-même dans sa baignoire.

Je suis là et dégage !avait-il envie de crier.

Eric comme s'il avait entendu la pensée de Tobias tourna la tête vers lui. Et avança vers la baignoire.

Euh il fait quoi,là? Que me veut-il ?pensa-t-il

Le marron rencontra le bleu.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu mon peigne?»

Tout ça pour ça s'étonna Tobias.

«Non» répondit-il sèchement. Sous-entendant aussi par là :Dégage de là tu ne vois pas que tu me gênes!

Mais même après avoir obtenu sa réponse ,les yeux d'Eric ne lâchaient pas ceux de Tobias.

Celui-ci gigota mal à l'aise. Cette scène sonnait comme en écho par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille quand Éric l'avait saisi par son col. Sauf qu'il y'avait une différence :hier il n'était pas nu.

Tobias avait l'impression qu'un petit jeu pervers commençait à se mettre en place insidieusement mais sûrement . Un jeu auquel il participait mais dont il n'en comprenait pas les règles.

Il vit s'éclairer les yeux marrons d'Eric -qui étaient plus foncé que ce que à quoi s'attendait Tobias ,grâce à (ou plutôt à cause de ) la proximité il se rendait compte qu'à certains endroits il était impossible de distinguer l'iris de la pupille (Tobias. Reprends toi).- Cette dernière brillait d'une lueur qu'il aurait bien été en peine d'identifier .

Eric détourna-enfin- le regard et se dirigea vers le portant là on pouvait trouver les habits de Tobias et les serviettes de bain. Il tendit la main.

Oh non ,il n'allait quand même pas.

« A tout à l'heure _Pète-Sec_» le salua en riant Eric les vêtements à la main alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Eh ben si.

Il l'avait fait.

Il était parti avec tous les vêtements de Tobias le condamnant à rester en tenue d'Adam.

•

Tobias sortit du bungalow. Heureusement il avait demandé à Stella -il ne se voyait pas le demander à quelqu'un d'autre- de lui passer une tenue de rechange à travers la porte . Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi mortifiante depuis son départ de chez les Altruistes.

Lui et Stella marchaient tranquillement en direction du réfectoire.

Tobias avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que celle-ci semblait être capable de s'émerveiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Là elle venait d'admirer en paroles la couleur ocre des murs.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi loquace. Elle formait un sacré contraste avec les Altruistes qui ne parlaient ni pas assez -l'isolement étant considéré comme de l'individualisme menant à l'égoïsme menant à la guerre- ni trop - la loquacité était considérée de la même manière que le laconisme même si c'étaient deux choses bien différentes-.

Le duo étrange était arrivé à destination ,prit ses plateaux de petit-déjeuner et s'assit à table.

La conversation qui bruissait entre Eric Anna et Jack s'arrêta net à leur approche.

Ce fut Anna qui posa la question fatidique.

« Avouez vous êtes en couple tous les deux.»

Le cerveau de Tobias s'était arrêté net. Comment il était en couple avec se sentit embarrassé ; Solène Harold et Jean avaient relevé la tête de leur assiette et étaient toutes ouïes.

Il lui semblait même qu'à l'autre bout de la salle Amar suivait ce qui se passait à leur table .

Ils les fixaient avec leur même air avide sur le visage. Avide de savoir.

Le démenti ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le supposé couple en choeur

-Mais oui , mais oui ricana Jean,sceptique.

- Tobias . Et. Moi. Ne. Sommes. Pas . En . Couple. Pigé? lui rétorqua Stella avec un regard noir.

- C'est marrant que tu dises rien Tobias remarqua Eric un air innocent collé sur le visage.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il nLe veut ,celui-là! Pensa Tobias exaspéré. Il fait tout pour m'enmerder! Il me pique mes vêtements et m'enfonce!

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Stella dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Pourtant ... commença Solène

- Vous vous parlez fit remarquer Harold suspicieux.

- Si j'étais en couple avec tous ceux à qui je parle ... soupira Stella Et d'ailleurs si on suivait ta logique Anna serait en couple avec Jack.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Intervint la principale intéressée énergiquement.

- Bon ce n'est pas que vos querelles de cour de récréation ne soient pas intéressantes mais ... C'est l'heure s'exclama Amar qui s'étaot rapproché de la table ,les sourcils froncés.

Ils le suivirent à la queue-leu-leu dans le plus grand silence.

Le programme du jour était affiché au tableau. De toute manière ils s'y attendaient.

Ils s'échauffèrent , s'étirèrent céans dans une mécanique bien rodée. Amar pensa qu'ils avaient bien progressé en une semaine . Même si hélas ,à peu près la moitié échouera à devenir Audacieuse à part entière...

Enfin l'attente prit fin.

Eric fixa Jack . Il avait étudié son style de combat hier. Il avait remarqué que l'ex-Sincère s'il tirait comme un pied ,se débrouillait honorablement au mano a mano.

Le combat fut assez court.

Eric se sentait comme s'il était né pour combattre. Il n'avait pas bien profité de cette sensation hier mais là il se sentait exalré. Il donnait des coups de pieds ,cognait beaucoup et reçevait quelques coups en remerciements. Mais il ne sentait zeien galvanisé comme il était.

La bagatelle fut vite expédiée et Eric fut évidemment reconnu en tant que vainqueur .

Au moment ou il quitta le tapis , ses yeux accrochèrent -encore -ceux de Tobias. Il détourna le regard ,gêné et en colère . Pourquoi était-il gené ? Il était le vainqueur !Il avait gagné contrairement à ce loser d´Altruiste!

Solène et Jean entrèrent à leur tour en piste. Leur combat fut long ,pénible et fastidueux. Très. La blonde gagna sa deuxième victoire ,mais avait hérité de deux magnifiques yeux au beurre noir qui n'étaient pas sans évoquer une ressemblance frappante avec un panda.

Tobias expira. Inspira. C'était à son tour et il voulait. Non. Il devait gagner ! Ce combat était crucial pour lui.

Il fixa son adversaire à la coiffure ... excentrique avec ses mèches noires,grises mêlées à un roux ,authentique lui. Il dessina une épée dans l'air . Il gagnerait. Il fav gagner!

Enfin Amar donna le signal de départ ,mettant ainsi fin à l'agonie des deux adversaires.

Anna n'attendit pas. Elle avait encore confiance en elle-même ,en ses capacités. Après tout elle n'avait perdu que d'un cheveu la dernière fois. Elle chargea droit sur l'Altruiste avec cette confiance qui la caractérisait.

Tobias esquiva au dernier moment et profita de sa désorientation pour lui filer un coup de pied de l'entre-jambe.

Anna secoua sa crinière ,grogna et sauta sur Tobias . Ses ongles abîmés lui griffèrent la peau,lui entaillèrent la joue.

Tobia avait l'impression d'être une proie face à une lionne enragée. Ivre et avide de victoire.

Il adressa brièvement une prière -à qui? Sans doute Dieu mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr- et distribua à la chaîne des coups de poings tout en essayant d'esquiver ,d'attaquer puis de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Anna.

Cette tactique fut longue mais paya.

Tobias vainquit. Anna perdit et s'effondra. Il leva son pied pour la frapper alors qu'elle était à terre mais il s'arrêta à temps.

Pendant tout le combat ,il avait été dans un était second presque automatique. Il n'avait pas ressenti la scène comme la dernière fois où il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de ressentir grand'chose.

Quelque chose dans le visage d'Anna -la forme des yeux? La nuance des cheveux? Lal longueur des cils?A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le sang coulant du nez ? -lui évoqua sa mère. Battue par Marcus . Trop souvent.

Mon Dieu.

Il avait frappé. Il avait battu quelqu'un.

Comme son ... père.

Monstre. Il avait cru échapper à la bestialité de son père mais ce n'était que pour mieux rencontrer la sienne.

Monstre. Monstre. Bête. Bête.

Il sortit précipitamment . Le monde n'existait plus mais il devait respirer.

•

Amar interrompit pendant quelque temps le cours de la journée. Ils evait chercher Tobias. Il s'excusa auprès des autres ,les autorisa à prendre leur pause de midi plus tôt que prévu ,enjoignit fortement à Stella de manger un peu et conseilla à Harold de ne pas trop manger. Puis il s'éclipsa. Il devait trouver Tobias.

Celui-ci était au même endroit qu'il y'a deux jours c'est à dire près du précipice. Il contemplait le vide d'un air absent ;même son vertige ne le tourmentait plus.

""Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi"

Tobia se rappelait avoir étudié cette citation au lycée. Il semblerait qu'à force d'avoir regardé et subi son père ,il soit devenu comme lui.

Un monstre.

Le visage d'Anna le hanterait. Il pensait être meilleur que son père et finalement ... Il a été violent gratuitement. Il l'a frappé.

Et en plus il était Divergent.

Une plaie ,un hideux monstre sorti des ténèbres.

Il sentit une main tapoter son épaule.

« Tobia s qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche d'un étranger.

« Rien ne va ! » Hoqueta-t-il. « Je suis Di-Di- enfin vous savez quoi- ,je hais mon père , je dois réussir cette fichue initiation à tout prix.

-Tu sais Tobias tu as bien progressé entama Amar qui ne savait que faire face à cette crise d'hystérie soudaine.

- Je le sais mais Anna je l'ai frappé...

-C'est un combat et n'est t'inquiète pas elle savait qu'elle allait en baver ici.

- Mais je suis un monstre!» sanglota Tobias.

Amar ne comprenait rien mais vraiment rien à rien à la situation. Mais poussé par une impulsion inexplicable il enlaça Tobias dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux en épis de Tobias.

Tobias se raidit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude du contact physique . Sa mère l'avait bien caliné mais cela commençait à faire un bail. A part les combats et l'incident avec Eric la veille il n'avait pas eu de contact physique .

Il se détendit un peu. Si Amar avait voulu le tuer il l'aurait fait il y'a longtemps . Et puis il semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

NdA: Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers le 2 ou 3 janvier. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes à tou(te)s et une bonne nouvelle année (j'anticipe oui):)

Chapitre posté le 24/12/13


	7. Loin des yeux ne signifie pas

"Divergente" belongs to V Roth ( I translate in english in order to be sure to be understood by the attorneys) Understood?

Tobias rentra dans la salle . Après son coup d'éclat de la matinée il sentait bien tous les regards braqués sur lui et ses joues encore humides et son nom dans toutes bouches et conversations.

Il était au centre de l'attention. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça cette sensation encore toute nouvelle pour lui.

Il s'assit . Il restait un ultime combat : celui de Stella et d'Harold. La brunette sautillait sur place pour s'échauffer et se calmer . Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Comemnt devait-il interpréter ceci? Il percevait -plus qu'il n'entendait- le chuchotement d'Anna avec ses bandages ,initialement adressé à Jack mais dont toute la salle en profitait « Et dire qu'elle me dit que nan ils ne sont pas en couple. Elle se fout un peu de ma gueule ,là!»

«Commencez! ordonna Amar.

Le combat devint très violent. Les bleus apparaissaient très rapidement . Soudain l'on entendit un Crac!

La douce mélodie d'un nez cassé. Mais de qui? Telle était la question.

Il apparut vite qu'il agissait de celui d'Harold . Il se le tenait,hébété. C'est mon sang qui coule,la?

Stella était aussi sous le choc de la stupeur. Elle , 1m60 55 kilos , poitrines 60B (comment ça ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute ) venait de péter le nez à un gars avec deux têtes de plus qu'elles. Ç'avait un certain côté jouissif pour l'ex bouc émissaire de la cour de recré qu'elle avait été.Cela sonnait comme une vengeance tardive du vilain petit canard. Elle se sentait comme soulagée. Plus jamais elle ne sera brimée. Oh oui...

Elle retourna à sa place dans un état second.

Amr s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son auditoire qui avait été quelques peu distraite par le récent rebondissement.

«Hmm les combats sont terminés pour aujourd'hui . Nous allons nous entraîner au tir et faire de la musculation pendant le temps qu'il nous reste. Ah ,au fait , demain matin c'est traditionnellement le jour des Visites de vos familles. Il n'y aura pas entraînement pendant toute la matinée qui sera consacrée à vos visites. L'après-midi se déroulera normalement .Ok?»

L'annonce d'Amar avait peovoqué un certain remous. Quoi? Les familles allaient leur rendre visite? De l'excitation mêlée à de la stupeur et une pointe d'appréhension (après tout tous les Novices ici avaient abandonnés leur faction d'origine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.)

•

Le lendemain...

Tobias bailla et se considéra d'un air critique dans le miroir. Il avait d'énormes verbes très moches. La faute à la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé. Il avait à peine dormi une heure et il avait fait des cauchemars très réalistes et qu'il espérait ne pas être prémonitoire. Il avait rêvé que Marcus venait et après lui avoir collé une baffe monumentale ,le ramenait chez les Altruistes en le tirant par le poignet tout ça sous les quolibets d'Éric et le regard indifférent d'Amar qui haussait les épaules.

Les autres transferts dormaient à poings fermés. Les familles ne venaient que vers huit heures tapante, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire la grasse matinée pour une fois. Tobias aurait pu les rejoindre dans les doux bras de Morphée mais il avait peur d'encore faire des cauchemars.

Il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air et petit-déjeuner. Après tout ,il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

Le réfectoire était quasiment désert. L'une des rares personnes attablées était Amar qui mangeait des pancakes,seul,et qui fit signe à Tobias de le rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita . Il était très timide et que pourrait-il dire à son professeur (bien qu'Amar était plus un mentor qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il le retenait régulièrement après l'entraînement pour lui parler de sa Divergence).

« Bonjour Tobias salua Amar joyeusement.

-Binjour répondit-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'adresser à Amar :en le tutoyant ou en le vousvoyant?

- Oh tu sais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls .lui fit Amar en souriant .

-D'accord ... Amar. Le prémonitoires de son instructeur sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche,il trouvait.

Amar sourit: il adorait la manière dont le plus jeune prononçait son prénom. Puis il se reprit. Il ne devrait pas s'engager sur cette pente dangereuse.

- Tu sais ...reprit l'instructeur en dissimulant son trouble . Aujourd'hui c'est la visite des familles. L'une des rares occasions où on invite les étrangers à notre faction à rentrer . Normalement les transferts sont pour la plupart ;impatients de retrouver leurs familles. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être heureux à cette perspective...

Tobias blêmit. L'instructeur se révélait être une personne très observatrice.

- Vous... tu se corrigea-t-il es plutôt observateur...

-Ne détourne pas mon attention par de la flatterie ,Tobias. Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais je sens bien qu'il y'a autre chose que ta Divergence (La voix d'Amar avait baissé d'un cran à la prononciation de ce mot) et le stress d'échouer qui explique ton attitude.

-Je ne comprends pas ... Je la trouve très bien mon attitude. répliqua Tobias.

- Tobias. Tu ne te mélanges jamais aux autres. Tu ne veux pas voir ta famille. Tu sais je sens qu'il y'a des problèmes . Alors si tu veux m'en parler... »Rétorqua Amar tout en mangeant ses pancakes.

Tobias n'osa rien répondre à ceci. C'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal de problèmes. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi Amar pourrait l'aider. Et l'image de Marcus apparut dans son esprit.

Ne parle de ça à personne -Tobias savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par ceci- . Personne ne te croira de toute manière et ça ne fera que y attirer encore plus de problèmes.

Ayant fini son succinct petit-déjeuner il se leva après avoir pris congé d'Amar qui focalisait toute son attention et énergie sur ses pancakes. Il sortit du réfectoire et prit conscience qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ,n'ayant rien à faire quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à appréhender. Chez les Altruistes il avait toujours quelque chose à faire . Il recousait des vêtements et préparait des repas pour les sans-factions ,il participait beaucoup à des travaux dont aucune autre faction que les Altruistes accepterait de s'en charger (le ramassage des ordures n'avait rien de particulièrement enviable mais il avait le mérite de demander beaucoup de temps. Du temps passé à ramasser les ordures était pour Tobias,du temps passé loin des griffes et coups de ceinture de Marcus).

Aller au bungalow? Non. Les autres doivent être en train de se préparer et la promiscuité commençait à sérieusement lui peser à lui qui aimait la solitude.

La salle d'entraînement ? Sans doute fermée et il ne se voyait pas demander à Amar les clefs. De plus pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que s'entraîner...

Il avait déjà exploré une bonne partie de la ville lors de sa dernière pérégrination nocturne. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu le Temps d'explorer ce qui semblait être le quartier "commerçant" des Audacieux.

Il se mit en route vers sa destination. Sur son chemin il aperçut une étrange boutique. Des gens en sortaient ,rentraient avec des aiguilles . Une salle de torture? Un club de tricot? Non ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un banal salon de tatouage.

Mû par l'ennui-après tout il n'avait que ça à faire - il rentra. Personne ne lui posa de questions. Il prit le catalogue des tatouages proposés ici et le feuilletta.

«Tu as besoin d'aide? Tu veux un tatouage ?»

Il regarda la personne qui lui adressait la parole. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec un faucon magnifiquement tatoué sur son avant-bras et de longs cheveux noirs.

«Je ne sais pas lui répondit-il. Il pensa à cette question que pourrait-il bien se faire tatouer? Il savait qu'il était courant de se tatouer le nom ou le symbole de sa faction chez les Altruites ou les noms des êtres vers. Mais il n'avait pas d'être cher à son coeur . À part...

Sa mère. Qui avait pris soin de lui. Morte. Un jour il était rentrée ,elle n'était plus là. Soi-disant morte en couches. Plus probablement morte sous les coups de son bourreau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire tatouer le nom de sa mère . Il réflèchit quelques minutes . Quel symbole devrait-il se faire tatouer pour lui rendre hommage?

Un arbre. Elle venait de la faction Érudite (Tobias n'avait jamais compris pour quoi elle l'avait quitté. Marcus n'aimait pas que sa femme parle de son ancienne vie. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait tout court d'ailleurs.)

-Ah si . Je sais . Tatouez-moi donc le symbole Érudit.»

La réaction de la femme fut très éloignée de celle qu'il attendait.

-Ah tu es un transfert érudit toi aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta tête ne me disait rien .

-Non en fait je viens de chez les Altruites »s'entendit-il répondre.

Là où il s'attendait à être questionné sur le choix d'afficher un symbole d'une faction à laquelle il n'avait jamais appartenu la femme ne lui posa aucune question. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans une espèce d'alcôve et lui précisa que par une coïncidence extraordinaire un client était justement en train de se faire tatouer l'arbre Érudit lui aussi. Il aurait donc la chance inouïe de voir à quoi ressemblait "vraiment" son tatouage.

Il pénétra dans l'alcôve se demandant soudain ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir de faire tatouer sur un coup de tête. Il regarda curieux le client sur la table voisine. Il ne voyait qu'un torse assez bien musclé ,la tête du client étant dissimulé.

Un tatoueur était en train de lui enfoncer une aiguille sur le torse . Fasciné,Tobia squi vit son trajet sanglant. Le tatouer ,une fois que son oeuvre fut achevé ,se leva et alla nettoyer son matériel dans une autre pièce .Soudain une voix s'éleva ,une voix un peu nasillarde bien connue de Tobias:

« Les tatouages ne sont pas censés être interdits chez les Pête-Secs?»

Oh mon Dieu ,pensa Tobias. C'est lui ou Eric se trouvait très régulièrement dans ses pattes ? D'abord l'incident de la falaise ,ensuite celui de la salle de bain (il ne remercierait jamais assez Stella pour son aide à ce moment-là) et là ici.

« Je ne suis plus un Pète-Sec s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton acerbe (il en avait plus qu'assez du ton condescendant qu'Eric employait à son égard). Je suis un Audacieux.

- Pas encore . Attends de réussir l'initiation tocard. C'est pas parce que tu as été victorieux à ton dernier combat que ton ticket a été gagné pour la seconde partie. Moi je suis encore invaincu !

- Tant mieux pour toi . Mais méfie-toi quand même.

- Pas besoin de tes conseils .»

Le tatoueur revint avec la femme de l'accueil et des aiguilles et de l'encre supplémentaire.

«Juste histoire de se mettre d'accord . Pour ce jeune homme-ci fit-il en désignât Éric du doigt il faut tatouer sous l'arbre " Loin des yeux ne signifie pas loin du coeur ."Tori je t'en laisse t'en charger . Moi je me charge de l'arbre Érudit pour ce jeune homme-là-bas »

L'autre tatoue sués opina de la tête en signe d'assentiment et chacun se mît à sa place .

Lorsque l'aiguille pénétra sous la peau,Tobias se mordit les lèvres mais ne put retenir prisonnier un glapissement de douleur. Il pria pour qu'Éric ne l'air pas entendu (il connaissait assez ce dernier pour savoir qu'il se servirait de ce moment de faiblesse contre lui.).

Puis l'aiguille commença à bouger. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait Tobias ressentait de moins en moins la douleur. Ça faisait toujours mal mais c'était bien plus supportable qu'au début.

La séance lui parut durer des heures . En réalité ,Tobias devait apprendre plus tard qu'elle n'avait durée en tout et pour tout qu'un quart d'heure.

Lui et Eric avaient fini de se faire tatouer quasiment simulanément .

« Pourquoi t'es-tu fait tatouer le symbole de ma faction? s'enquit Éric

- Ton ancienne faction . Le corrigea Tobias.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question insista l'ex-érudit. Pourquoi ce symbole-ci alors que tu es de naissance Altruiste?

- Ma mère venait de chez les Érudits .

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Tu es bien curieux . Est-ce que moi je te demande le pourquoi de ton tatouage?

-Non. Et je dois aller voir ma famille.» Elle ne devrait pas tarder. termina Éric en se levant.

C'est moi où il est en train de fuir ? se demanda Tobias alors que son colocataire claquait la porte.

•

Une fois dehors ,Eric soupira. Qu'est-ce que l'autre pignouf pouvait l'éxasperer ! Il avait bien le droit de demander la cause de son choix incongru de tatouage.

Il caressa son motif. Il y'a quelques jours il avait paniqué . Il venait de faire un rêve où il ne se souvenait plus de la nuance exacte des cheveux de sa mère (auburn foncé? Auburn clair? Il ne savait plus ,ne s'en souvenait plus.)

Il se souvenait de la Cérémonie du Choix comme si c'était hier. Sa famille était naturellement déjà au courant de ses choix . Éric savait qu'ils l'aimaient comme il était avec ses défauts et qualités. Ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de bouger ,de voir d'autres choses que des paillasse de laboratoire et des salles de classe. Ils le savaient mais Éric ,mais Éric observateur comme il l'était avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse (sans doute plus ou moins consciemment teintée de déception). Ils auraient préféré qu'il reste avec eux.

Ses choix -non ce n'était pas vraiment un choix . Eric était comme ça ,avait certains traits de caractère plus faits pour une vie d'audacieux que d'érudit. C'est juste qu'il avait fait le choix de les assumer pleinement. Le fait que Jeanine Matthews ait besoin de quelqu'un de fiable pour servir ses machinations chez les Audacieux n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision.- l'avaient éloigné irrémédiablement de sa famille. Il ne pouvait tout avoir : la vie qu'il voulait et ses parents . Il avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause mais bon sang!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui manquaient! pensa-t-il tout en avançant vers le point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait être la Fosse.

Il regarda . Ses autres "colocataires " étaient tous présents à l'exception de Tobias et de Stella. Peut-être faisaient-ils une promenade romantique en couple ?ricana-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il rejoignit Anna et Jack. Bien qu'il ait parfois l'impression de tenir la chandelle tellement ils de comportaient en tant que couple, ils étaient encore ceux dont il appréciait,non pardon préférait la présence. Après tout les deux Fraternels ,là Harold et Jean restaient toujours fourrés ,Solène faisait visiblement bande à part tout comme Stella et Tobias était... Tobias bien qu'il parlait souvent à Stella.

« Alors Quatre-Yeux bien dormi ? le saluèrent-ils.

- Bien dormi.

- Vous avez vu? Y'a ni Pète-Sec ni l'autre là. fit remarquer Jean.

- Sans doute en train de baiser dans un coin . ricana Anna

-Pour autant que Pète-Sec ne se soit pas évanoui en se désapant . attaqua Éric

- Oui c'est vrai. l'approuve Jack. Fallait le voir l'autre jour dans le bungalow!.D'ailleurs il évite toujours de se déshabiller dans la même pièce que nous,j' l'ai remarqué.

- Il est vraiment bizarre ce gars. Et t'as raison Jack même pour changer son T-Shirt il change de pièce.

-Déçue de ne pas pouvoir mater? Mais t'as mes superbes abdos pour compenser si tu veux .la taquina Jack.

- C'est moi où c'était une tentative de drague particulièrement discrète ? questionna Éric.

-Je suis désolé Jackounet mais tes abdos sont inexistants fit Anna tout en remontant le T-Shirt de Jack. Y'a arnaque sur la marchandise! Remboursez!»

Alors que Anna et Jack continuaient à se taquiner, Éric sentit une main sur son épaule . Il fit volte-face.

Son père était là.

Éric avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras . Mais il devait garder une attitude digne , il ne le fit donc pas.

Il était accompagbé de sa seconde femme la belle-mère d'Éric. Il avait mis du temps avant de l'apprécier cette inconnue qui prenait la place de sa mère dans la maison et dans le lit de son père. Mais il le savait Maintenant, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Jamais elle ne remplacera sa mère ,mais elle n'était pas le monstre invivable qu'il craignait . Elle était plutôt gentille et essayait de ne pas faire de distinction entre Éric et sa demi-sœur.

Son père approcha et lui tapota l'épaule .

«Ma parole,Eric tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !

-N'exgère pas Papa on s'est vus pour la dernière fois il y'a une semaine.

-Si je n'ai plus le droit de taquiner mon grand garçon. Ça te dit qu'on s'éloigne de ces énergumènes-là pour discuter un peu au calme ,hein?»

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à trouver un banc tranquille loin de l'agitation . Toute la famille s'y assit.

Il y'avait bien évidement Éric que vous connaissez déjà. À sa droite son père s'était assis ,bien droit. Il s'appelait Charles Dallas. Comme Éric il était de grande taille mais avait une constitution bien plus fluette que celle de son fils. Il avait des yeux olive contrairement à son fils qui lui les avait marron clair. Il portait ,pour visiter son fils ,un de ses costards . Cela faisait bizarre à Eric qui était plus habitué à voir son père dans sa tenue de travail habituelle :une grande blouse de laboratoire avec des trous et des tâches dûs à des dxpériences scientifiques . Son père était le responsable d'un des très nombreux laboratoires de recherche. Lui ,il travaillait sur les lasers.

La belle-mère d'Éric était assise à droite de son mari et tenait la petite demi-sœur d'Éric sur ses genoux. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux hommes et chantonnait une comptine à l'adresse de la demi-sœur d'Éric qui triturait sa gourmette sur laquelle il était marquée "Caroline".

Eric se dit que de l'extérieur ils devaient sembler former une famille parfaite. Ce qu'ils étaient presque ,ils étaient heureux à un détail près :la mère d'Éric.

Éric repoussa la pensée de sa mère dans son esprit . Il se sentait un peu coupable mais il souhaitait profiter du moment partagé avec son père qui serait sans doute le dernier avant un bon moment.

«Alors fiston? Ça se passe bien l'initiation?

- Bine même si c'est fatigant.

- Ah . Mais bon toute sles initiations sont fatigantes. Tu as de bonnes chances d'être admis en tant qu'Audacieux avec les nouvelles procédures ?

- Oui je pense. Il s'agit d'un classement avec des épreuves .

- C'est dommage qu'ils nous ont récemment durci les modalités d'initiation dans toutes les factions. À mon époque les épreuves étaient beaucoup plus simples .

- Compence pas à radoter ,espèce de vieillard nostalgique.

- Roh tu es méchant. Sinon j'ai ... non nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer Lisa et moi .

-Quelle genre de nouvelle?»

Lise ,la belle-mère d'Éric s'avança et posa la main d'Éric sur son ventre. Il sentit quelque chose remuer . Il comprit.

« Vous...vous...vous...je vais avoir ...

-Un petit frère ,oui sourit Lisa amusée par la confusion inhabituelle d'É est en bonne santé mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut donner comme coups de pieds!

-Justement à ce propos. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider pour le nom et on voudrait que tu choississes.»

Éric réflèchit. Il était flatté que son père et sa belle-mère lui demandent de choisir le prénom du futur nouveau membre de la famille. En même temps c'était une sacrée responsabilité :si le bébé souffrait de son prénom plus tard ou le détesterait?

« Il est prévu pour quand?

-Eh bien j'en suis à deux mois et demi de grossesse donc tu as le temps ... Quand tu auras trouvé un joli nom tu nous envoies une lettre ,hein?

- D'ailleurs tu peux nous envoyer des lettres même pour autre chose ,hein .»le taquina son père.

Ils parlèrent de différentes choses du quotidien pendant le temps qu'il leur restait. Quelques heures plus tard des garde Audacieux leur signala qu'ils devaient partir et ils le firent non san. Avoir souhaité bonne chance à Éric pour la suite des épreuves.

•

Ce soir même Éric fit le bilan de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette incroyable journée. Il s'était fait tatouer . Un arbre Érudit avec un proverbe un peu arrangé pour l'occasion " Loin des yeux ne signifie pas loin du coeur". Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à sa famille et ils seront toujours importants à ses yeux.

Il avait (encore) eu Tob... non Pète-Sec dans les pattes. Eric n'aurait du dire pourquoi mais il ne le supportait pas viscéralement . Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de ce garçon. Or l'ancien Érudit n'avait jamais aimé les mystères,les questions en suspens : il était du genre à résoudre les égoïsmes non pas par curiosté mais parce que le fait de ne pas comprendre quelque chose l'excédait au plus haut point. Et Tobias Eaton était un mystère aux yeux du brun. Son attitude continuellement en retrait était celle de quelqu'un ayant un grave secret à dissimuler . Et en plus ce Pète-Sec s'était fait tatouer le symbole de SON ancienne faction!

Il avait passé du temps avec sa famille dont il n'en avait jamais avant été eloigné plus que de quelques heures. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment . Il aurait aimé voir sa mère mais il se doutait bien que pour tout le monde il valait mieux qu'elle reste là où elle était.

Il allait avoir après Caroline un demi-frère. Cela ne le gênait pas que son père refasse sa vie avec Lise. Elle était sympa et il préférait de loin que son père aille de l'avant plutôt qu'il ne se morfonde. Il espérait juste que le malheur n'allait pas se répé ne pas y penser...

Cet après-midi ils avaient continué les combats . Demain il se battrait contre Pète-Sec . Il pourrait lui démolir la face.

Et ils avaient découvert le classement. Il était en bonne position. Seule Solène le gênait vraiment.

Sue des pensées de victoire Éric s'endormit.

•

Tobias n'arrivait pas à dormir . Il était soulagé :comme il s'y attendait Marcus n'était pas venu . Le contraire aurait été improbable mais il s'était attendu au pire. Savoir qu'il ne le verrait sans doute plus jamais (il faudrait que dans l'avenir il évite de travailler au gouvernement où il risquait de le croiser mais bon...)

Il avait observé les retrouvailles des familles de loin. Il avait vu Jack et Anna discuter ensemble avec leurs familles respectives qui semblaient les encourager. Il avait vu Solène se faire enguirlander par une famille ,très inquiète pour leur fille. Harold discutait paisiblement avec sa famille. Jean était resté seul ,l'air résigné. Tobias n'avait pas souhaité l'approcher ,il l'aurait sans doute gêné. Quant à Stella Tobias ne semblait pas comprendre son attitude. Contrairement aux autres elle ne s'était pas rendue au point de rendez-vous. Amar avait dû venir la chercher au bungalow. Quand il lui avait annoncé que sa famille souhaitait la voir ,elle avait une grimace un peu étrange mais s'était quand même deplacée jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec une démarche hésitante comme si elle hésitait entre avancer et reculer.

Eric,lui... Il a vaut assisté à la scène de loin. Voir ce garçon qui lui faisait des plaisanteries de très mauvais goût ,qui semblait l'avait détesté dès le premier regard ,rire tout naturellement avec ses proches ... Il s'était senti un peu confus ,bizarre ...

Les voir avec leur famille avait fait éprouver à Tobias un pincement au coeur. Il aurait aimé avoir une vraie famille..,

Mais pour l'instant il avait une préoccupation majeure : le classement.

Il énuméra à voix haute les rangs.

« Alors en premier il y'a Solène et Éric qui sont ex-aequo. Ensuite c'est Jean . Après c'est moi. En quatrième position c'est Stella. En cinquième il y'a Jack. Puis après c'est Anna . Et Harold termine dernier.»

Il se sentit un peu réconforté à l'énumération du calssemeb. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il réussira sans doute la première phase :il vaut fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ses débuts.

Certes demain il allait se battre contre Éric invaincu jusque là mais il avait un bon pressentiment.

Il se rendormît paisiblement. Demain sera un autre jour...

•

Note: Pfiou c'était un sacré chapitre . Très dense avec beaucoup d'évènements . J'espère que vous l'avez aimé malgré sa longueur inhabituelle.J'espère avoir aussi plus de reviews pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne année (je suis un peu en retard mais bon.)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines je pense (je vous préviens il sera sans doute bien plus court que celui-ci ,le mois de janvier s'annonce horrible pour moi...)


	8. Le moment présent

Disclamair : Veronica Roth est la proprio. Moi je n'ai que mes OC.

•

Tobias se sentait nerveux. Très nerveux. Aujourd'hui son avenir se jouait. Aujourd'hui il devait combattre Éric. Il devait gagner à tout prix ce combat crucial pour son classement.

Depuis le début Tobias s'était beaucoup amélioré. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner un peu plus que les autres pour les rattraper .Pendant qu'ils sortaient (certains en profitaient pour boire de l'alcool aux bars de la ville profitant d'une liberté accrue) Il y'a quelques jours il avait découvert une salle desaffectee avec beaucoup de punching-balls. L'idéal aurait été d'avoir un partenaire pour mieux s'entraîner au corps-à-corps mais il se voyait mal le demander à quelqu'un.

C'etait grâce à ces heures d'effort qu'il avait pu battre Anna qui était bien plus forte que lui au combat s'il y'a trois jours.

Mais là il devait battre Éric. Éric qui retrait invaincu . Éric qui avait battu Solène la veille devenant ainsi le leader incontesté du classement. Éric dont la simple présence avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Comment pourrait-il le battre?

Tobias inspira,expira. Il devait y croire . Sans la motivation jamais il ne pourra gagner.

Il se leva . Contrairement à d'habitude il n'avait pas fait son jogging matinal. Il devait garder toutes ses forces pour le combat prévu l'après-midi.

Le brun aurait préféré que ce soit le matin :l'attente lui semblait être la pire des tortures...

•

La matinée passa en un battement de cils. Du moins c'était son impression. Il avait chaud ,le coeur battant rapidement comme un tocsin , les mains qui tremblent.

Il crevait de trouille. Que beau spectacle il devait donner.. Quelle belle démonstration de courage il montrait ...

Amar sembla se rendre compte de son était puisqu'il réussit à le prendre à part pour dire ces mots.

"Sans peur il n'y aurait pas de courage "(1) . Tobias ne laisse pas la crainte t'envahir parce que sinon autant déclarer forfait tout de suite. Sers-toi de la peur pour aiguiser tes sens non pour les émousser.»

Tobias aurait voulu pouvoir lui hurler de les remballer ses jolis mots et phrases toutes faites qu'il avait sans doute dû ressortir à des dizaines d'autres novices avant lui! Mais il ne le fit pas. Primièrement parce que se donner en spectacle comme ça aurait été inconvenant et très embarrassant. Et aussi parce qu'Amar le soutenait et gardait le silence sur son secret ,mettant ainsi sa vie en danger.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'asquiesçemebt et continua à se défouler sur le pauvre punching-ball innocent dans toute cette histoire . Il ne voulait ... non ne devait pas perdre!

•

Deux paires de yeux résolus se font face. Aucun d'eux ne eut perdre mais dans ce genre de jeu-là il y'a toujours un perdant même si le gagnant en sort dans un sale état.

Les spectateurs pensaient que ce serait vite expédié : Éric pensait que ce combat ne serait qu'une bagatelle ,qu'une formalité et qu'il en ressortirait vainqueur.

Mais ceci prend une proportion qu'il était loin très loin d'imaginer au départ. Tobia sne se contente plus d'esquiver les coups d'Eric ,il attaque et les lui rend.

Soudain Éric se tord la cheville. Cela sonne le glas de se défaite.

A la fin Éric se retrouve à genoux sans avoir très bien réalisé. C'était déjà fini? Cette demi-heure de combat lui avait semblé être si brève...

Il avait perdu. Tobias qui se tenait à côté de Stella était dans un sale état.

mais il avait gagné. Lui n'était plus qu'un perdant maintenant.

•

Eric serra les poings . Il fut secoué par des tremblements lancinants le faisant tanguer sur ses pieds. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas perdre la face.

Jamais il n'avait réellement envisagé de perdre . Surtout contre Tobias qui contrairement à d'autres avait une défaite à son actif.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé être second ,lui qui a toujours été premier en tout. Premier enfant de la famille , premier de la classe,premier à avoir vu l'était de sa mère , premier à perdre sa virginité dans une relation sans lendemain et sans amour avec une fille beaucoup plus âgée que lui,premier à manger ,premier dans le classembt.

Mais ceci ne pouvait plus durer.

Maintenant il le sentait,il le savait , il allait dégringoler du classement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule .

Aguerri par l'entraînement intensif au combat fispensé par les Altruistes Eruc se retourna plus vite que son ombre et saisit le poignet . Qui appartenait à Tobias.

Oh mon Dieu...

Serait-ce de la pitié ce sentiment qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Tobias si impénétrable habituellement ?

Non!

Il n'en voulait pas de sa pitié

Jamais!

Il devait être celui qui inspirerait la crainte le respect et l'admiration chez les autres! Pas le perdant dont on avait pitié!

Il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de sa victoire celui-là?

Eeic malgré sa (très)mauvaise foi reconnaissait qu'il avait perdu ce combat à cause de tout un ensemble de facteurs. Il avait été trop sûr de lui et. Mais Tobias avait mérité sa victoire ;il avait gagné ce combat à la loyale (et d'ailleurs même s'il avait triché ,ce n'aurait rien changé.)

Mais avait-il besoins de retourner auprès de lui , de se pavaner autour de lui comme un paon?

«Laisse-moi tranquille Tobias.»

Tobias. Ni Pète-Sec ni Puceua Éternel. Tobias. Juste Tobias.

Éric n'avait plus l'énergie de rire à ses dépens.

Tobias regarda son adversaire. Il avait gagné. Alors que tout semblait contre lui. Il avait gagné. Même si sa victoire ne tenait qu'à un seul fil si mince.

Il aurait voulu ... Il ne savait pas. Féliciter Éric pour sa résistance acharnée.

Il scruta le visage d'Eric. Là près de la mâchoire ,là où l'impact avec son poing avait eu lieu ,un bleu était en train de se former. Juste à côté de ses lèvres gercées.

Éric se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi l'autre regardait fixement son visage comme ça? Comme c'était étrange!

«La vue te plaît peut-être ?» le railla-t-il en ricanant pour dissimuler son malaise.

Tobias ne répondit rien. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège vicieux en train de se refermer.

Le monde lui semblait limité au visage d'Eric.

« Tu sais , ce n'est pas comme au musée - mais d'ailleurs est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'est un musée ? continua Eric instinctivement s'amusant du trouble de Tobias. Peut-être était-ce une occasions de vengeance.

- Bien sur que je sais ce que c'est qu 'un musée . rétorqua Tobias ne voyant absolument ou Éric voulait en venir.

-Bien tu visualises la pancarte "Ne touchez les œuvres exposées qu'avec les yeux"?

L'ex-Altruiste hocha la tête .

- Eh bien ici fit Éric en montrant du doigt son visage avec un beau sourire cruel ,ce n'est pas une œuvre d'art . Tu peux toucher avec les doigts.»

Joignant le geste à la parole ,il délia les doigts de la main gauche de Tobias toujours retenue captive par Éric depuis le début de la confrontation et les guida jusque sur sa mâchoire . Ensuite il les délivrez et attendit...

Pendant un laps de temps qui leur parut durer une eternité ,les doigts de stoniaTobias sne bougèrent pas . Après ce délai d'attente durant lequel aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougeait les doigts de Tobias dessinèrent le contour de la mâchoire e d'Eric . Puis ils dessinèrent le contour des lèvres...

Eric se sentit un peu dépasse. Dans sa tête Tobias était cense abandonner ,enlever ses doigts . Les choses prenaient une proportion hors normes qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévue au départ. Il y avait une inconnue dans es calculs qui avait faussé toute l'équation de ce moment.

Tobias n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était en terra incognita et il n'était guidé que par son instinct .

Une fois que Tobias eut parcouru le visage d'Eric avec ses doigts d'est en ouest plusieurs fois ,il retira ses doigts.

Les deux protagonistes se regardèrent figés. Il avait conscience que leur relation jusque là composée de railleries de la part d'Eric et d'indifférence venant plus de Tobias était en train de muter.

Ce qui se passa ensuite dépassa leur entendement.

Jamais Éric n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait Tobias .

Jamais Tobias n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait Éric.

Mais pour l'instant ils ne pensaient pas à l'après ,aux conséquences inévitables qui leur tomberaient dessus.

Mais maintenant ils vivaient juste à fond le moment présent .

Pour l'instant leurs lèvres se touchaient juste. Aucun ne desserait la mâchoire .

Soudain Éric capitula. Il descella ses lèvres . Tobias toujours guidé par l'instinct et par ses quelques précédentes expériences de baiser avec quelques filles accepta l'invitation.

Tobias profitait des sensations. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser et il savait que ce n'était pas le premier d'Eric -il les avaient entendu lui et Jack tard dans la nuit ,parler de leurs quelques expériences de baiser-.

Mais c'était mille fois plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant.

Soudain Eric qui jusque là participait activement au baiser mordit violemment la langue de Tobias qui battit en retraite précipitamment .

Tobias ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait . Il y'a à peine trente secondes il était en train d'embrasser Éric (ou était-ce ce dernier qui l'embrassait plutôt?)

«Dégage !» lui ordonna l'ancien Érudit d'un ton ne souffrant d'aucune contestation.

Tobias obtempéra. De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Le reste de la journée se passa comme s'il était dans un rêve mais juste en tant que simple spectateur passif des evénements. Il se sentait tellement détaché de tout ce qui se passait sous ces yeux!

Il mangea et se coucha comme un automate bien réglé.

Au moment où il allait se rocqueviller sous ses draps il songea que si quelqu'un la veille au soir lui avait dit qu'il gagnerait son combat et embrasserait son adversaire ,il aurait ri au nez de cette personne.

(1) Citation piquée à Christopher Paolini


End file.
